SktzoDJ
by SktzoStylz
Summary: I usually hate stories about adding new characters but I got inspired and wrote my own. Inspired by a post on TheN.com but it is a TL fic, just not right away. Make sure you read all the words in the songs! The sequel is out! "The Way I Feel..."
1. Chapter 1: Nothing Else

Disclaimer: I do not own RFR but I would love to own a little man called Travis.

A/N: Inspired by a post on the-N asking "what would be your secret DJ name?" It is in fact a T/L fic but not right away so just bear with me for a little while..

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The gang is on the steps the hang out spot of choice playing a game of choose.

"Travis-choose celebrating your birthday or breaking one of Buddha's teachings?" Robbie asks. "Birthday of course how could I dishonor Buddha?!" Travis replies as if it was a stupid question.  Ray breaks through Travis' turn "Robbie-choose going to one of Lily's parties or jamming a pencil in your ear?" "Pencil hands down" "Hey" Lily says a she punches both of them in the arm.  "Ooo Lily punched me, that's a first.  Does that me you love me as much as Ray" Robbie says jokingly, "What? Shut up!" Lily says. "She likes me, she really likes me" he says poking fun at that oh so famous quote and at Lily and Ray's relationship.  Just then a girl walks by and all the guys watch her even after she is no longer visible. "Hey guys, anyone home?" Lily says waving her arms around.  "O sorry Lil, but did you see that girl?" Robbie said. "No, what girl?" Lily turns to look.  "Forget it she's gone" Ray says sounding defeated.  "Well now that you guys have finished drooling maybe we can talk about the show today" she says a bit rudely but the guys are still to stunned to notice.  Travis is still in thought, he wonders to himself:

_Who is she?_

_She must be new._

_She's black and it's not like Roscoe has a lot of black people in it, I mean after Kim and Robbie there's hardly anyone else. O wait, Mickey. But I've never seen a girl like her. She was beautiful, sexy, and elegant all at once.  And that walk, O man I._

"Hey swami you meditating on us or what!? Ray said Travis opened his eyes "What did I tell you about calling me swami?!" he said as he gave Ray his usual pain inducing punch but harder than usual. "Ow, ow, ow?!" Travis lets him go. Ray rubs his shoulder "Someone's been working out I think".  Travis rolls his wishing Ray wasn't so immature and begins to walk off.  "Travis, where are you going?"  Lily asks confused, "bathroom" he replies simply. "I'll meet you guys at the station" he says as he opens the door not even looking back.  "What was that about?" Lily asks sounding slightly annoyed at his leaving the group. "I don't know lets just go" Robbie says and turns to head for the stations as the group solemnly follows him.

In the bathroom Travis is glad to finally be alone again.

_I have to calm down. It's not like I've never seen a pretty girl before. Maybe it's just because she's new.  The whole novelty interest kind of thing..I have to get out of here the guys will be waiting._

He splashes cold water on his face and heads for the door. He opens the door too quickly and bumps in to someone making her fall to the floor.  "Sorry, I." 

"Watch it next time!" 

_It's her._

************

_I was just walking that day aimlessly/ you picked the perfect day to bump into me/ probably should have watched the stars in the sky the night before/.Your eyes have a story they wish to tell/ and I have my whole life and I listen well/ look I'll be your confidant -tell me anything/ but first start it off with how to tuck your wings/ _

_There's nothing else that I have seen/ there's no getting around it or in between/ you're out of this world except you're not green/ look -you don't know what you mean to me._

**From "Nothing Else" by Justin Timberlake**

**********


	2. Chapter 2: Chance encounterWho's Sktzo?

"Well don't just stare at me help me up" she says.  

"O sorry" he says as he helps her up.  She's dressed in retro 80's style in black high heels that have strips on the side like addidas track shoes, wearing black leg warmers, a clingy turquoise skirt, a black off the shoulder top, fish net arm stockings and black and turquoise earrings with her hair up.  She grabs her purse with the initial S on it and Travis picks up her books.  

"Egyptian mythology?" he says looking at one of her books. 

 "Yea, I love it. It makes for great stories and the artwork is amazing." She says as her eyes light up at the thought of it. 

 "I love the hieroglyphics and how they're art was everything to them" 

"and they're possessions" she chimes in.  He hands her the books.  

"You're new here aren't you?"  

"Yea, I just moved here from the states" 

"What part?" 

"New York" 

"Interesting." 

"So are you gonna tell me your name or what?!" she says abruptly breaking the silence. 

_Hmm feisty_

He smiles and says "I'm Travis, Travis Strong" 

"I'm Samantha Stanton, but call me Sam" 

"Well Sam I." 

_the station, crap!_

"I have to go sorry" He runs off "nice meeting you!" he shouts from behind. 

"Nice meeting you too!" she calls back but he's already gone.  "Travis Strong, Strong? More like Strange. Heh, I like strange" she says smirking and mumbling to herself.

_I can't believe I'm late, I'm never late.but Sam was there.  God, she's beautiful.  Not your normal wannabe model type but a "real" girl with a "real" body and "real" interests.  Mythology! She loves it! The one thing I love just as much as anime.  _

Travis' thoughts come to a halt as he runs out of breathe.  Gasping for air

_Whose idea was it to have a radio station in the middle of nowhere!? I have to keep going I'm almost there._

Travis runs again and bursts through the door to the station. 

"Swami!" Ray yells. Travis, still panting almost as if he's having a asthma attack, he stumbles to the controls and works furiously

 "You're just not going to tell us what happened?!" Lily says sounding angry and confused.  

Travis coughs "not now, we're on in 5..." he says as he signals the countdown. 

"I'm question mark and I'm wondering who's listening to us?" the gang looks at him questionably.  "Here's your chance to call in and." 

"And give us your secret DJ names" Ray says cutting Robbie off.  "We'll start taking your calls after this song" Travis said speaking on air as he rarely did. When the song was on the crew removed their headphones. "A stroke of genius Ray I'm totally shocked." Lily said.  "Yea, Ray that's a great idea."  "The phones are ringing like crazy, everyone loves this idea" Travis comments.  "Yes the Rayster strikes again, that's Ray and Master-best of both worlds" They all let out a little chuckle as Travis says "We're back on in 5.4."  As Robbie welcomes everyone back and announces the name and artist of the last song Travis scribbles down the first caller.  They begin to take calls.  

"This is RFR and you're on the air what would be your secret DJ name?" Ray asks. 

"This is Cause" 

"And Effect" 

"And it sounds like Ed and Ted to me!" Ray says.

"Oh man" 

"How'd you know?" 

"Duh who else calls in everyday sharing a phone?" Lily answers. 

"oh" Ed and Ted say in unison.  

"Thanks for calling, Ed and Ted." Travis says half laughing and picks up the next call. "RFR and your on the air" 

"This is Skitzo Stylz and I'm wondering if you can figure out who this is, your first clue is in the name" *Click!* 

"Oooo sounds like a challenge!" Ray says excitedly.  

"Well I challenge you to figure out who this song is by" Lily says as Travis puts on the song. 

 "So are we gonna accept this challenge guys?" Robbie asks.  

"I think we should" Travis says 

"For once I agree with Swami here we definitely have to do this" Ray says. 

"I don't know guys couldn't we jeopardize our own identities by doing this?" Lily says doubtfully 

"We can ask the callers to help that way it won't be just us trying to figure this out" Robbie chimes in hopefully. 

"Well I guess we could then." 

"Yes!!!!!!!" all the guys shout cutting Lily off.  

As the show goes on they announce they're decision and invite the listeners to help. The show goes on as usual and signs off.

"So Travis what did happen to you earlier?" Robbie asked inquisitively.

"Well, I met the new girl" Both Ray and Robbie's mouths drop. "Her name is Samantha, Sam for short, I bumped into her on my way out the bathroom and practically knocked her over" He says smiling at the memory.

"Oooo I think the Strong-man is in love" Ray says.

"Well I don't know about that but she's beautiful and smart."

"Man you are so lucky" Robbie says wishing it was him that met her.

"Well I'm out guys I have to study" Lily says suddenly and leaves. The guys shrug it off as nothing.

"Man you gotta introduce us!" Ray says as packs up his stuff.

"I'll see"

"You'll see!" Robbie says, raising an eyebrow.

"Just kidding.  Tomorrow, I'll introduce you two."

"Well I'm gone, maybe I can catch up with Lily" Ray says running out. Both of them laugh at Ray's pathetic attempts to be with Lily at as much as possible.  They both know in there hearts it will never happen but they can't tell Ray that plus his antics serves for entertainment in the slow town of Roscoe they call home.

"You wanna walk home together" Robbie asks

"Sure" Travis says as he turns off the system and they head out.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Sam

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Here some more to satisfy *Danni's* appetite.**

********

The next day at lunch the group is talking and Lily punches Ray in the arm form time to time for making stupid comments.

"Hey did you notice that some of the other kids are wearing RFR shirts?" Travis

"Yea they have our poster on the front and they're favorite DJ on the back, I'm sure all the Pronto shirts are sold out." Ray said.

"Yea maybe that's why no one is wearing it" Lily added. Robbie and Travis both laugh.

"Very funny. I wonder where they got them from? I mean we didn't make them" Ray says.

"I don't know, but I want one" Lily says.

"So, what are we going to talk about on RFR today?" Robbie asks, as is his routine question for the day.

"Hey, Travis." As they turn they see a girl standing next to Travis more gothic than Maggie who the shared detention with on that crazy day.

"Hey" Travis said looking a little confused.  He know he hasn't mad that many friends at Roscoe High, none in fact besides the three that sit before him as they do everyday at the same time, at the same table and also share a secret life called Radio Free Roscoe. Plus someone like this you can't forget so undeniably pretty but the black she wears speaks so deeply of a person of great depth full or art and drama.

"It's me, Sam"

_Sam_

"Oh hey" Travis says trying to hide his shock.

"You didn't recognize me right? It's okay sometimes my own mother doesn't recognize me most of the time with me change my looks all the time."

Travis smirks "Hey Sam, these are my friends Lily, Robbie and that's Ray". A small "hey" comes from the group.

"Hey, nice to meet you, I gotta run I have to return this book to the library before class starts."

"We have a library?" Ray asks and Lily gives him a dirty look.  Sam just laughs.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all.  Travis, I'll see you around just watch where you're going okay." With that she smiles and winks at Travis and walks away.

"Good job Ray" Lily growls at him.

"Wow she's totally different from when we saw her yesterday" Robbie said.

"She's like Jennifer Garner in Alias but better. Like Britney Spears' new video" Ray says.

"I can't believe you just compared her to that slut Britney Spears" Lily say.

"It's in a good way she's hot like Britney and cool like Jennifer" Ray says

"Still." As Lily and Ray continue to argue, Robbie pokes his food and Travis begins to loose him self in his thoughts.

_Lily--always defending someone. Maybe her and Ray belong together? Maybe its fate? Maybe it's fate I met Sam? I sure can't have Lily, Ray would murder me and Robbie would never speak to me again._

The bell rings interrupting his thoughts.  Moans are heard throughout the room as the students pack and begin to filter out the cafeteria.  As the foursome wave goodbye sadly as the head off in different directions to their respective classes.

Travis takes a seat in the back of his Math class his mind still on the 2 greatest beauties in his life.  One old and one new, Lily and Sam even though Sam's beauty surpasses that of Lily without a doubt but he still cant take his mind off of Lily. 

"Hey, Strong" Sam says sensuously.

"You're in this class?"

"No, Strong I'm stalking you" they both laugh as the teacher begins to drone on about variables and mathematic expression.  Travis steals a look at her.

_God she's beautiful._

When she realizes he's staring she sticks her tongue out and makes a funny face at him.  Travis couldn't help but laugh.

The bell rings. Everyone gets up to leave.

"I hate group assignments some political sociological-know-it-all thinks we need more interaction with each other and created the thorn in my side known as the group project.  I mean and what is with teachers trying to incorporate art into there classes, I swear if another teacher asks me to draw something I'm going to spontaneously combust." He smiled at her comment as they headed out the door.

"So you want to work with me?

"What? After that speech we were going to boycott the project and start a rally"

"Even so you would need to agree to work with me"

"Ok" 

"Here" she scribbles her number on a piece of paper and tears it in half and he writes his number on the other half and gives it to her.

"Maybe we can still form a rally" Travis says.

"Yea right maybe after I graduate"

"So, fight the power!"

"Yea right maybe after I get some" They laugh and say their goodbyes.  And Travis watches her walk down the hall

****

I just want a touch tender kiss said I wish that I could be with you tonight cuz you give me butterflies inside.

**From "Butterflies" by Michael Jackson**

*****


	4. Chapter 4: The One

"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering is there such a thing as finding 'The One'?" Robbie asks.  At this all the DJs sit up in interest.  "Is there really one person that is exactly perfect for you that is pre-destined to be with you? If so what happens if you miss them, you know pick the wrong person? Pronto what do you think?"

"I don't know.  It's possible but I don't think it will happen."

"What do you mean?" Lily asks.

"What I mean is that if there is a one person that is meant for me I don't think I'll ever find her.  I mean come on, out of the billions of people that are on this planet how am I supposed to find her?! What if she's in China right now?!"

"I don't think there is that one person for you that's predestined. I think there may be one person that's perfect for you." Lily said.

"What about you Smog?" Robbie asked.

"I'm actually not so sure.  It's not likely but not totally impossible." Travis answered.

"Listeners-what do you think? You know the number we'll start taking your calls after this song" Lily added. Travis puts on "If your not the one" by Daniel Beddingfield.  He doesn't really pay attention to the group as they talk he just dwells on the words of the song.

"Hey guys you forgot to look for our mystery DJ today at school?!" Lily announced when they were safely of the air.

"Well what kind of clue was that --her name?!" Ray replied.

"I hope she calls in today with another clue" Robbie said.

"We're back on in 5.4..3..."

"Today's topic is there a 'One'. You're on the air with RFR" Ray announced.

"Hey this is Ed"

"And Ted and scientifically calculating all the people in the world verses the people you pass by everyday.." The whole group rolls there eyes as Ed and Ted babble on.

"So it's not impossible theoretically but highly likely" they finish

"Thanks Ed and Ted. RFR you're on the air" Lily says

"Hey this is Sktzo Stylz" a sensuous voice flows over the air all the guys sit up with interest.

"I think there is a one person perfect for you to spend the rest of your life together but I also think there is one person that's perfect for you at certain times in your life when you're young" she continued.

"So, who's perfect for you right now?" Robbie asked.

"Well who's perfect for me right now is someone that I just met. He's in one of my classes at school. We click really well I just wish he would call me. **But** who's perfect for Sktzo Stylz on air is Smog and **that's** your next clue" *Click*

"Oooo" Robbie says.

"Okay listeners you heard it, our 2nd clue.  Now be on the look out tomorrow at school for this girl." Ray said.

"Yes first clue was her name and the second clue is her **love** for Smog" Lily says.

"We'll take your calls on who you think Sktzo Stylz is tomorrow. Thanks for listening to RFR" Robbie said. And Travis turns off the mics and the rest of the equipment.

"So our secret DJ has a not so secret crush on you" Robbie said.

"She likes Smog not me" Travis said.

"So.she still likes you." Ray said.

"It doesn't matter" Travis replied.

"Why, cuz of Sam?" Robbie asked half teasingly.

"She's in my Math class you know?" Travis added with a little smile, remembering their conversation earlier that day.

"Sam and Travis sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N" Ray sang but stopped when he heard the door slam.  Lily walked out without a word to anyone.

"What's up with her?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know maybe it's that time of the month" Ray said.

"Figures" Robbie said.

Outside Lily's walking fast, a single tear burns its way down her cheek.

_Doesn't he know? How could he not know that I like him?! For God's sake I wrote him a song!! A song!! For his birthday the room was freakin' candlelit!!! Do I need to purchase a neon sign that says Travis I love you!!! Stupid dicks always talking about girls like I'm not there. Like it doesn't bother me that they talk about how pretty this girl is and how hot that girl is. "ooo she has a nice ass" "ooo look at her legs man" How am I supposed to feel when they talk like that?! They don't even look at me. Am I not pretty enough?! Forget it I don't know why I even bother; to them I might as well be a guy. I don't know how I could kid myself and think that Travis might like me. I'm just one of the fucking guys._

She arrives at Mickey's and slumps down and begins to listen to some music.  The CD inside the CD player already is not one that she usually hears at Mickey's, its Play.  She skips and finally stops on a song that sounds semi-interesting to her. 

_Why don't someone tell me what has happened to me/ why am I so misunderstood, why cant they see/.I'm going crazy with this push me pull me/.I want to give in to the woman in me/ I want to be someone they don't want me to be/ the morale of this story is I've got no choice/ I must not chase the boys.Wont someone tell me what has happened to me/ why am I so misunderstood, why cant they see/. I want to give in to the woman in me/ I want to be someone they don't want me be to be/ the morale of this story is I've got no choice/ I must not chase the boys/ I want to go left but they tell me go right. the morale of this story is I've got no choice/ I must not chase the boys/ thinking tries to make me tell a thousand lies/ but that wont ever change the way I feel inside/ Paper and pen writing 'I just dont care'/ but that's not what I want to hear/ I must not chase the boys/ I must/ I must/ I must not/chase the boys._

She keeps the song on repeat, telling herself that's what she needs to do. Meanwhile back at the station.

"Well I'm out guys I got a ton of homework" Robbie says heading out the door.

"Alright see ya Robbie" Ray says

"Bye"

"So Travis what are you doing tonight since the lovely Lily is PMSing and I plan on staying far away from her" Ray asks.

"Sorry Ray, I need to call Sam and try to talk about are project."

"The Swami and the Spy working together-nice"

Laughing slightly "Yea, alright.  Hopefully it will be more than that."

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Well I guess I better go home. See you later man!"

"Alright see you tomorrow" with that Travis takes out his cell and the piece of paper Sam scribbled her number on and begins to dial.

Ring..Ring.Ring.

"Yo and Hello"

"Kim?"

"Is that who you were trying to call?"

"No, I thought."

"Shut up, its me Sam, I was just messing with you"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Caller ID, duh"

"Oh yea well you want to get together to talk about the project"

"Ooo Strong you miss me already? How cute. I'm at Mickey's picking up some stuff -meet me here and we can head over to my house, k?"

"Sounds good. I'll be there in 10"

"Mmmmm, can't wait. Bye" *click* Travis smiles and blushes a little just staring at the phone. 


	5. Chapter 5: Hi Mike?

Travis turns off the lights and heads towards Mickey's.

_She sounds so good on the phone.  I hope she's interested in me as more than a friend.  I guess I'll find out today._

_ **I won't be shy.  I'm going to ask her out. I can do it.**_

Giving himself a pep talk made him walk faster. He was at Mickey's in no time.  When he walked in he spotted her over by the counter on the line.  

"Hey" he says walking up behind her.

"Mmm hey" she coos.  Everything she says sounds sexy and playful.  Travis loves just to hear her voice.  As he looks around the room he spots something new.  It's the RFR t-shirts. Turns out Mickey's is selling them.

"So this is who's selling RFR shirts?"

"Yea they're the greatest. I love RFR and the shirts are so cute and a great way to show solidarity with RFR. Fight the power of cougar radio!"

"You like RFR?"

"Of course. Who doesn't? It's definitely better than Cougar Radio.  **And** they play great music"

"Yea I like them too."

"I'm sorry we're sold out of Question Mark shirts and Shady Lane shirts" Mickey says to a near by customer.

"Wow, they're selling really good. I'm surprised" Travis comments.

"I'm not I bought two. Anyways you ready to go."

"Sure you lead the way" As they walk to Sam's house they talk about music and politics arguing a little while poking fun at it. 

"Here we are" Sam says as she goes through her bag looking for her keys.  It's a small ranch house with nicely groomed lawn and big trees in the yard.  She opens the door "Take a seat over there." She points towards the living room and locks the door. "I'll be right back" she says as she runs to down the hall.  Travis looks around the room the house is very modern looking with leather couches and sleek furniture.   With the color scheme of Black and Beige it's the room and official, comfortable and sexy look.  She comes back into the room stripped of her makeup and black outfit she was wearing when they arrived.  With no makeup on and just a loosely fitted white tank top and baggy gray sweat pants she appears before him again. Travis looks at her and sees how pretty she is naturally.  He watches her figure as she walks around the room.  

_She's so pretty.  She like a comfortable figure._

She puts a sketch pad and some markers and colored pencils on the table and sits Indian style on the couch and puts her hair in a pony tail.  "So you got any ideas?" she asks.

"I think I do.  Stand up again let me look at you."

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me, ok?" He says and she stands up. "Perfect"

"What?" 

"Do you have a sheet of plastic, like the ones you put on the cover of your book reports and a picture of yourself?"

"Yea"

"Can I use your computer?"

"Yea. Are you going to tell me what it is or what?!"

"Ok" As Travis tells her his idea she looks down and blushes.  The thought of being the center of the project is a little heavy for her being the new girl in school and all.

"Ok only if you're in it too."

"I don't have any pictures of myself" 

"So, we'll take one together. I'll get my camera" she runs off before Travis has a chance to protest. She returns fumbling with her camera a little bit.

"Ok but who's going to take the picture?" Travis says trying to get out of it.

"My brother"

"Your brother's here?"

"Yea he's sleeping" turning around she begins to yell "Hey stupid wake up! Come here and make yourself useful" Travis shocked takes a step back.

"No!" a voice replies from the back of the house.

"Come on your up now, you might as well come help me!" Travis here's heavy footsteps that eventually make there way towards him.

"Mike this is Travis, Travis this is Mike"

"Hi"

"Hi"

"O man what am I thinking I can't take a picture like this! I'll be right back" She runs off leaving Travis and her brother alone in the room.  And her brother is looking a **bit angry.**

To be continued..


	6. Chapter 6: I Can't Do This

**A/N: Not to keep you waiting anymore here's your marshmallows[;)Dani]..**

***

Mike a big guy himself standing at 6 feet tall who obviously works out is looking down at Travis now.  

"Why are you here?" He growled down at Travis.

"To work on your project with Sam"

"Yea sure" he says stepping closer to him.

"I assure I have only noble intentions towards her" Mike took another step closer, Travis can now feel his breathe on him. He began to wonder if he was going to have to beat Mike up.  "Look I." Travis started but before he could finish Sam had come from behind the corner and jumped on him.  He fell to the ground *slam* barely missing Travis. She sat on his back holding his arm back against his will. 

"Chill with the fake older brother routine!"

"Ow! Ow! Ok! Sorry! Sorry! Let me go!" Mike's voice was now not so deep and definitely not threatening.

"Fine" with a final twist of his arm she gets off of him. "Sorry about that Travis.  Every once in a while you have to put little brothers in there place"

"That's your 'little' brother?" Travis asked shockingly.

"Yea he's two years younger than us.  He just acts big. Here butthead take the picture" she said handing Mike the camera.  She's wearing jeans now but the same tank top.  She put just a touch of eye shadow, eyeliner and some mascara.  With just simple tinted lip gloss she stands next to Travis and takes the picture. 

As they work on the project time flies; hours later the project is finished.  Travis clicks print and Sam walks over and puts the on some music. She then plops down on the couch and Travis takes a seat next to her.

_Ok, this is it. I can just ask her. **Just ask her.**_

Hesitantly Travis looks over at Sam who's quietly listening to the sweet sounds of Lauryn Hill.  "Sam, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did"

"No seriously"

"Ok what's up?" she says sitting up.

"I know we've just met but I really like you Sam and I was wondering if you felt the Sam."

"Travis you're totally cute and awesome to talk to. I. I like you too" she says putting her head down. Travis tilts her head up and leans in and kisses her.  He stops and she opens her eyes and looks at him for a moment.  She kisses him back.  As their lips touch it's like a chemical reaction through both their bodies.  She raps one arm around his waist and runs her other hand through his hair.  With one have on her shoulder and the other on her thigh, he leans her backwards on the couch.  Their tongues meet as passion exudes from their mouths into each other. Travis slowly goes for her shirt. She pulls her mouth away from his.

"Wait" she says so soft it's barely a whisper.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this"

***

The way your body keeps moving is something that makes me weak/ lets' start our own little secrets for just you and me to keep/ to late to come on shy now/ we've already gone this far/ so baby make your move take charge/ and show me/ what you got for me/ O no! Is that your hand rubbing on me/ O no! Is that your hand feeling on me/ O no! is that your hand rubbing on me/ o no if that's your hands than tell me what you've got for me/  Baby/ I can tell that you want to do more than just dance with me/ and I don't mind you flirting/ but honestly/ do you want to spend the whole night passing looks at me/ come over here and get to working/ The way your body keeps moving is something that makes me weak/ lets' start our own little secrets for just you and me to keep/ to late to come on shy now/ we've already gone this far/ so baby make your move take charge and show me/ what you got for me/ O no! Is that your hand rubbing on me/ O no! Is that your hand feeling on me/ O no! Is that your hand rubbing on me/ o no if that's your hands than tell me what you've got for me/  

**From (Oh no) What You Got by Justin Timberlake**

****


	7. Chapter 7: I Want To Know You, Be With M...

"I can't do this"

"It's too soon. I'm sorry" He says as he slides off her.  She feels as if a cold win just hit her without the warmth of Travis' body on her.

"It's not just that" she says boosting herself up.

"Then what?"

"You're not my boyfriend.  I barely know you and I mad a commitment to God not to have sex till I'm married."

"What? Why? Wait, -you're a Christian?"

"Yea I am. Why? Are you?"

"No, I'm Buddhist"

"O boy" she says flopping backwards into the couch sighing. 

"Sam, I would like to be your boyfriend?"

"Travis how is this going to work?  I like you a lot but I'm not willing to have sex with you. **And** we have different beliefs!"

"So, look -if you're willing to try so am I?"

"You mean you're ok with not having sex with me possibly ever?"

"Yes.  I like you a lot Sam and it's not all about that" Sam sits up and gives him a hug.

"I'm willing to try too" After that Travis tells her everything.  Stuff he's never shared with anyone not even the gang from RFR.  Coincidently that's the only thing he leaves out -RFR.  She in turn tells him everything too, all about her life, her family and her faith.

"Travis it's late you better go home"

"You're right, but I want to make sure of one thing."

"What?" 

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend or what?"

"Of course" They kiss again; better than the first time.  They end up parallel on the couch again this time with Sam on top.  

"Wait" Travis manages to get out. "I thought you didn't want this?"

"You're right" she says and she gets off of him.  "This is going to be hard you know?  Its easy for me to mess-up again?"

"Again?"

"Well, I wasn't always a Christian.  2 years ago I foolishly gave my virginity to someone I didn't love"

"Wow" sensing her hurt Travis embraces her.  "It's ok" he whispers in her ear.

"He used me. He didn't even like me" she said softly.  She sounded as if she was about to cry and she was but she didn't.  She hates crying in front of people but Travis' embrace made her want to let everything go and bare it all through tears into his shoulder.

"I know -its ok." After awhile he lets go of her and looks into her eyes. "You ok?"

"Yea"

"Ok. I'm going to go home then" she nods and walks him to the door.  "I'll see you in school, ok?" 

"Ok." She kisses him lightly on the lips but leaves Travis wanting more. "Bye"

"Bye" he turns and heads down the path and turns and continues down the street, she watches him for a little while and closes the door.

***

let me be patient/ let me be kind/ make me unselfish/ without being blind/ .he's all that I got/ and tell him I need him/ tell him I love him/ it will be alright/ and tell him I need him/ tell him I love him/ it will be alright/ Now I may have faith to make mountains fall/ but if I lack love then I have nothing at all/ I can give away everything I possess/ and but live without then I have no happiness/ I know I'm not perfect and not without sin/ and now that I'm older childish things end/ and tell him I need him/ tell him I love him/ it will be alright/ and tell him I need him/ tell him I love him/ it will be alright/ and I'll never be jealous/ and wont be too proud/ because love is not boastful/ and love is not loud/ and tell him I need him/ tell him I love him/ everything is gonna be alright/ Now I may have wisdom/ and knowledge on earth/ but I speak foul/ then what is it worth/ cuz what we now know/ is nothing compared/ to the love that was shown/ when our lives were spared/ and tell him I need him/ tell him I love him/ it will be alright/ and tell him I need him/ tell him I love him/ it will be alright/

**From "Sweetest Thing" by Lauryn Hill **

***

**A/N:**** Sorry about the short Chapter.  Thanks for all the reviews.  How do you all like the songs I picked? For those of you who are waiting for the T/L thing -its coming don't stress.  For those of you that are slow I am Sktzo Stylz.  Everything she says and does reflects me. If you got questions about it I'll open my email address to be viewed again so you can ask just don't start Iming me everyday k?**


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Going To Be Sick You'll ...

**A/N:  Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**            TruthKeeper:  Thanks for the *mixed* (?) review.  I understand what you're saying. Just remember that it is a T/L fic there's just no T/L stuff yet but its coming.  Also check out my other story "Wow Who Knew" I think you'll like it.  I've never seen anything really like it as far as circumstances and couples. It's not finished though.**

******************

The next day Travis waited for Sam outside the school on the steps.  When she approached him smile appeared on her face. She was wearing a black RFR shirt from Mickey's, black jeans and dark makeup obviously going for a more punk rock thing. Travis stood up to greet her.

"Hey"

"Hey baby" she cooed. She kissed him lightly on the lips.  She stood back but Travis came in for more.  Coming up the pathway Lily caught an eyeful.

_God! You have got to be kidding me! He's known her for all of 3 days and is making out with her in front of the school already! _

_Randall! Calm yourself down.  **He's not yours, he'll never be. You're just one of the guys.**_

With that Lily pulls herself together and heads towards them humming "I must not chase the boys" by Play determined to hide her feelings for Travis.  

"Hey you two" she managed to chirp out.

"Hi" Sam said pulling away from Travis but still holding on to him.

"Hey Lily you remember Sam, right?" Travis said not even looking at Lily.

"Yea of course. How can I forget?" 

"Nice to see you again.  Travis -I got to go, I have class on the other side of the building and if I don't leave now I'm going to be late. "

"Ok, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Of course" she gives him a short deep kiss and runs off.  "See ya Lily!"

"Bye" Lily replies more than happy to see her go so she doesn't have to look at the two of them together.

"So…Lily can I walk you to your locker?" Travis asked

"Sure let's go" When they arrive they're greeted by Robbie and Ray.

"Hey Swami! How'd your date with Spy chic go?"

"What did I tell you about calling me Swami?" He said gripping Ray's shoulder as he did from time to time.

"Ok! Ok!" Travis let him go.

"And it wasn't a date.  We were working on a project for math" Travis said.

"Then was with the lip project I saw outside?" Lily said bluntly.

"Travis, I'm shocked!" Robbie said mockingly.

"Well as the time we spent progressed so did our affection and..."

"So you professed your undying love to her over a text book" Ray said finishing his sentence.

"Not quite" he said with laugh.

"So then are you guys official or what?" Robbie asked.

"Yes" *Ring!* "See you guys at lunch" as they departed from Lily's locker they waved bye and Lily slowly closed her locker and headed towards her class. 

"Hey Lily, over here!" a voice called from the back of the room it was Sam.

"Shoot" she muttered as she plastered on a fake smile and headed towards her. The final bell rang signaling the start of class. As the teacher begun to talk Lily couldn't help but think –

_Why of all the people and of all the classes does **she** have to be in **my** science class?  I'm doomed for sure._

"Hey do you want to pour or should I?"  Sam asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Somebody spaced out.  Here, you do the observations and I'll do the experiment" She said and handed Lily a paper.  Class went on and Lily avoided as much conversation with her as possible.  When she turned her back she realized she was wearing a 'Smog' RFR shirt. 

_Figures!_

When the bell rang Lily ran out of class so fast she almost knocked the teacher down.  

_Great way to hide your feelings Randall!  I'll tell her I had to pee or something if she asks why I ran out so quickly. _

_I **have** to pull it together._

When lunch period arrived it seemed anti-climatic to Lily. Sure she was happy to get away from work momentarily and spend time with her friends but she knows that it means seeing Sam and Travis together.  When she reaches the table sure enough Sam is curled up under Travis arm.  She takes a seat greeting group.

"Love the shirt, Sam" Robbie said.

"Thanks. I love RFR and Smog is my favorite DJ" She said munching on Pringles.

"But he hardly talks!" Ray protested.  Lily of course hit him. "Ow!" Sam laughs.

"I know I like him though. He doesn't speak a lot but when he does it heavy and worthwhile, unlike the randomness that spews from Pronto's mouth like vomit when you have a stomach virus." Lily and Travis laugh at this while Ray looks a little put out.  Robbie drops his food in disgust.

"Oh come on Sam. It's hard enough to eat this crap without the vomit visual" Robbie said looking like he was going to vomit himself.

"My dear; that is what vending machines are for, here, have a Pringle"

"No, thanks"

"I'll take it" Ray says snatching it from her hand.

"Nice one Ray" Travis adds.

"I'm sorry Swami, did you want it?" Ray says opening his mouth sticking his tongue as if to offer him the already chewed chip.

"I'm going to be sick" Robbie says as he scrambles to get to the boys bathroom as the group erupts in laughter. 

As the bell rings they get up and head into the hallway.  Sam starts to walk but Travis grabs her from behind and kisses her shoulder.  She sways him back and forth and begins to sing 'Sway'

"When the rumba rhythm starts to play/ dance with me make me sway/ like the lazy ocean hugs the shore/ hold me close sway me more/…" she sings to him. Lily gets a little jealous knowing Sam has a better voice then her but then gets over it. She gets over the whole thing she gives up and decides to move on.  She just not sure if she can.

Later that day at the station…

"This is RFR and we're taking dedications. You're on the air" Ray announces.

"Hi this is Sam and I'd like to hear "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" by Lauryn Hill"

"And who are you sending this out to?" Robbie asked eyeing Travis who pulled the CD out of his bag.

"My boyfriend Travis"

"How sweet? This one goes out to Travis." Lily says.  Travis puts the song on but not before his cell phone rings on air.  The group turns and looks at him shocked it's not like Travis to leave his cell on.  Hell! It's not like Travis' cell to actually ring.

"Hello?"

"I knew it!"

"Hello?"

"It's me Sam."

"Hey thanks for the dedication but I got to go can I…"

"Call me back after RFR? Sure. Just enjoy the song baby." *Click*

"Who was that?" Ray asked.

"That was Sam; I think she wanted to make sure I was listening to the show"

"Hey any idea yet on who Skytzo is?" Lily asked.

"No I'm lost" Ray said.

"I knew that already" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"So, why this song Travis?" Robbie asked.

"We kissed during that song" Travis said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh yea!" Ray said and Lily threw the little pony at him. "My pony!" he began to pet it.

"We're back on in 5…4…3…"  The crew asks the listeners on if they know who Skytzo is and they call out names and others call in and protest their innocence. Finally Sktzo calls in.

"This is Sktzo Stylz"

"So did we guess who you are?" Ray asked excitedly.

"No. I'm going to give you one more clue.  If you can't figure out then I will tell you who I am."

"Ok" Lily said.

"So what's the clue?" Robbie asked.

"I sing and I'll be at amateur night at Mickey's tomorrow"

"You're on!" Ray practically yelled.

"The real clue is the song that I will sing it will be the second time you have heard me sing it"

"But we never heard you sing before" Travis said.

"Mmmm, but you have" *Click*

"Well here's a song you may not have heard before" Lily said with a sigh cueing Travis to put on a song.

"What did that mean?!" Ray asked.

"Maybe she sang at Mickey's before and is doing the same song again." Lily said.

"Maybe" Ray said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well all I know is its going to be a lot easier to figure out who it is because we'll only have a handful of people to choose from" Robbie said.

"That means well have to concentrate on the clues given to us already" Travis said.

"Ok so our clues were her name Sktzo Stylz, the fact that she loves Smog and….that's it" Lily said.

"Wow that helps!" Ray says sarcastically.

"We can figure this out.  By the end of amateur night we'll know" Robbie said rather confidently.

"What makes you so sure!?" Ray said.

"I don't know, but I got a feeling that person's has been right in front of the whole time"

After the show the guys are still staying away from Lily in fear of her PMS so walked home alone in the rain.

********

Love can be a many splendored thing/ Can't deny the joy it brings/ A dozen roses, diamond rings/ Dreams for sale and fairy tales/ It'll make you hear a symphony/ And you just want the world to see/ But like a drug that makes you blind/ It'll fool ya every time  
  
The trouble with love is/ It can tear you up inside/ Make your heart believe a lie/ It's stronger than your pride/ The trouble with love is/ It doesn't care how fast you fall/ And you can't refuse the call/ See you've got no say at all  
  
Now I was once a fool it's true/ I played the game by all the rules/ But now my world's a deeper blue/ I'm sadder but I'm wiser too/ I swore I'd never love again/ I swore my heart would never mend/ Said love wasn't worth the pain/ But then I hear it call my name  
  
The trouble with love is/ It can tear you up inside/ Make your heart believe a lie/ It's stronger than your pride/ The trouble with love is/ It doesn't care how fast you fall/ And you can't refuse the call/ See you've got no say at all  
  
Every time I turn around/ I think I've got it all figured out/ My heart keep callin'/ And I keep on fallin'/ Over and over again/ The sad story always ends the same/ Me standin' in the pourin' rain/ It seems no matter what I do/ It tears my heart in two  
  
The trouble with love is/ It can tear you up inside/ Make your heart believe a lie/ It's stronger than your pride/ The trouble with love is/ It doesn't care how fast you fall/ And you can't refuse the call/ See you've got no say at all

**From "The Trouble With Love Is" by Kelly Clarkson**

******  
  
**


	9. Chapter 9: You Like Her!

*Ring*…*Ring*

"Hello?"

"Hey Baby"

"Hey, thanks for calling me back"

"Of course. I'll always call my Strong man back" Travis laughs a little.  They chat for a little for while talking about school and what they did after.  

"Do you have a thing for Lily?"

"No why?"

"Cuz you're always bringing her up"

"No she's just a friend"

"Then why is it you cant go five minutes without bringing her up?!"

"She's a part of my life"

"Seems like too many parts to me"

"Look, I don't have many friends just Lily, Ray and Robbie and they are all good friends, just friends."

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok I trust you.  I just really like you and I don't want to get hurt. I guess I'm just nervous cuz it happened so fast me and you, and…"

"Look, Sam. I'm in love with you deeply.  I would never jeopardize that.  I love your humor, your breath on my neck when I hug you. I love how you giggle when I poke your stomach like the Pillsbury doe boy. I love everything about you."  Sam couldn't help but smile at this.

"You trying to make me cry?"

"No. Why?"

"Cuz, I'm about too."

"Well it's all true"

"Stop it.  Listen, you coming to see me at amateur night right?"

"You're going to sing?"

"Yea, of course"

"So what are going to sing?"

"I can't tell you it's a secret."

"O come on, tell me"

"No. Now stop it.  Have you guessed who Sktzo Stylz is yet?"

"No, I have no clue. I don't think RFR does either"

"They will after tomorrow"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Trust me I know"

"I want to see you"

"Now?"

"Yea, I miss your face"

"Well you're just full of charm today aren't you?"

"Its all for you of course, meet me at Mickey's"

"Ok, I'll be there in like 20 minutes"

"Hurry"

"Mmmm ok see ya then" *Click*

At Mickey's Travis sits at the counter near the window drumming his fingers on the table impatiently.  When she arrives Travis practically runs to the door to greet her.  She had changed since school.  She tends to change her outfit a lot and if it were up to her then she would probably change after every period.  This time she a button down white shirt with a pleated plaid skirt, and a matching uniform tie.  She looked like a private school girl but cooler with matching Converses and leg warmers.

"Mmmm somebody's happy to see me"

"You know it" he says before grabbing wasting pulling her hips against him and kissing her.  They go sit on the couch in the middle of the room and talk for a little while until Sam spots Lily in the corner.

"Travis, look over there it looks like Lily's crying"  Travis in concern gets up immediately and goes over to her but before he could say anything to her Lily sees him coming and runs out.  Sam comes up behind Travis and puts her hand on his shoulder.  "Go" she whispers.  He looks at her a bit unsure knowing her suspicions of his feelings for her but he decides to go after her. He kisses Sam quickly and runs after Lily.  After Travis leaves Sam spots a notebook where Lily was sitting.  It looks like she was writing something and Sam but cant help but read it.

My life is not the same

Ever since I've been feeling this way

It's too late to tell you how I feel

It was too late yesterday

Whoever said all you need is a friend

Didn't know these feelings

Didn't know a heart couldn't mend

Easily a heart is broken

But rarely gets fixed

When love never was spoken

You talk to her

But you have forgotten me

She barely knows you

No one knows you like me

I have to make a decision

I'm going to give up

Seeing you all over her

Is more than enough

I'll miss you so

More than you ever know….

Sam couldn't believe what she was reading.  

_She likes him. It makes sense why else would she act all weird with me.  She was nice at first but she's been acting weird.  Especially after we've been going out, even Travis had noticed it; why else would he have mentioned it earlier._

Travis comes back in just as she finished reading.  "I couldn't get her to stop, I chased after a little bit but I couldn't keep up"

"Well maybe you should read this"

"What?" Travis asked as he took the book.

"She likes you"

"No"

"Yes.  It says 'To Travis' at the top.  She has to be talking about you."

"But…Ray"

"Ray what?"

"He likes her"

"So since when does that mean that feelings are always mutual?"

"I don't know what to say"

"Say that the feelings are not returned!"

"They're not, I just…"

"Whatever Travis" She says as she storms out.

"Wait!  Sam!" Travis yells following after her.

"No"

"Come on Sam lets talk about this"

"What's to talk about?!  You like her and you lied, cuz you didn't tell me the truth when I asked"

"Sam, come on this is not fair"

"Not fair?! It's not fair for you to play with my emotions"

"Sam come on can we talk about this?"

"We're done talking!" Sam said as she pulled out her keys they are at her house now.  She goes to open the door but Travis put his hand on the door so she couldn't open it. "Let go!" She said struggling to get the door open.

"Not until you listen to me"

"Fine!" she said and threw her keys on the floor and sat on the steps.

"I'll be honest with you, ok.  I do have some feelings for Lily.  Not a lot, not enough to jeopardize my friendship with her or with Ray ok?  I couldn't do that to Ray plus she's an invaluable friend and I would never want to mess that up." 

"Well thanks for being honest" Sam says as she begins to stand up and walk to her door.

"That's not all" he grabs her hand she just looks at him "Sam, I'm crazy about you. I didn't tell you before cuz I didn't want to loose you. I want to be with you no one else, you have to believe me" She looks into his and sees that is eyes are tearing up. 

"Come inside" she says letting go of him.  She opens the door and flicks on the light and sits on the couch.  He sits next to her and puts one hand on her thigh, she pushes him off "Do you really think I'm going to forgive you this fast?!"

"No, I just…"

"Just what Travis! Just what?!"

"I don't want to loose you" He says looking into her eyes, that was when she noticed the small tear that formed.  It was just sitting between his eye and cheek bone.

"Come here" she said gesturing towards him. He embraces her.  "I don't want to loose you either" she whispers in his ear.  Her breath in his ear swirls and tickles him.  He kisses her neck lightly and then more forcefully.  He gets to her spot, its right under chin but just before her neck really begins.  At the touch of his lips her muscles become week and she almost collapses on him.  "Stop" she says and he pulls away and gets up to go to her room but Travis follows her.  She plops down on her bed.

"Don't give up on us" Sam is startled she didn't realize he had followed her.

"I'm not it's just…" Before she could finish Travis was on top of her.  She gave into his lips and body.  Next thing she knew her shirt was open, her skirt was up, his shirt is off and his pants are open.  He's kissing her neck, massaging her breast, his hands are everywhere.  She doesn't want to stop him.  She knows she should.

***

Can you imagine us making love/ The way it would feel the first time that we touch/ Can you think of it the way I dream of it / I want you to see it like I'm seeing it/ It's a picture of perfection/ The vision of you and I  
  
Your lips upon my lips(can you just picture this)/ Your fingertips on my fingertips/ Your skin upon my skin/ Would be the sweetest sin / That would be the sweetest sin, yeah  
  
All night I lie awake/ Cuz' it's too much to take/ Dreaming about the love that we could make/ All day I think of schemes / To get you next to me/ I want you so bad that I can barley breath/ It's a sign of my obsession/ That I can't stop thinking 'bout  
  
You're lips upon my lips(can you just picture this)/ Your fingertips on my fingertips/ Your skin upon my skin/ Would be the sweetest sin, yeah  
  
Your lips upon my lips(Can you envision it)/ Temptation I could never resist/ Your skin upon my skin/ Would be the sweetest sin, yeah  
  
It would feel so good/ To be so bad/You don't know how bad / I want that/ I would do anything / To feel  
  
Your lips upon my lips(can you just picture this)/ Your fingertips on my fingertips./ Your skin upon my skin/ Would be the sweetest sin, yeah  
  
Your lips upon my lips(can you envision it)/ Your fingertips on my fingertips/ Your skin upon my skin/ Would be the sweetest sin, yeah

**From "Sweetest Sin" by Jessica Simpson**

***


	10. Chapter 10: Get Out!

**A/N:  Okay I updated this chapter and added the lyrics to the song.**

****

"Stop"

"What? O Sam I'm…."

"Get out"

"Sam just…"

"Get out now!" Travis leaves realizing that there is nothing he can say to her right now.  Nothing would make a difference. 

_I went too far. … What was I thinking? I know she doesn't want to go there.  I'm never done something like this before.  I felt like this before….She's going to hate me._

The next day at school Travis waits for Sam to come to school hoping he'll get to talk to her.  She refused all his calls last night; he knew he needed to fix things with her even though he made things worse.  The first bell rings and no sign of Sam.  Travis sighs and gets up and strolls to class. 

"Hey Travis!" Lily called out. "Where were you this morning?" she said catching up to him.

"I was waiting for Sam but she didn't show"

"Did you guys fight last night?"

"Yea big time.  I have to talk to her but…"

"Don't worry she's in my science class.  Come on." Travis blinked in disbelief.  Could the girl that supposedly liked him really want to help?  He followed her anyway and sure enough she was there in the back of the class.  He almost ran to the back of the room.

"Sam? I was waiting for you this morning and…"

"I came in the south entrance." She said flatly

"I'm sorry about last night. I…"

"Look, I don't want to talk to you"

"Sam, come on, just here me out."

"No"

"Buddha once said…"

"I'm a Christian remember?"

"I know. I know you don't want us to end. I just…"

"Excuse me young man, please return to your class" The teacher said wanting to start her lesson.

"Look if you love me at all meet me in the library now, ok?  If not, then don't come, but I will be there."  With that he silently leaves the room off to the library as Lily takes a seat next to Sam.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Listen, I don't know what happened between you and Travis but you should just here him out" Lily whispers.

"Funny, this coming from the girl who's in love with him. You should be happy."

"What?"

"Lily -- please.  You left your notebook last night at Mickey's when you ran off.  I read what you wrote."

"No I…ok fine. I like Travis but Travis is my friend and I don't want to loose that. Plus, he's deeply in love with you. You're all he talks about."

"Is that why your were crying yesterday?"

"Yes, but I'm over it now and I don't want to see Travis get hurt."

"So you want us to stay together?" Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"Believe it or not I do" Lily said quite confidently.  With that Sam raises her hand and asks to be excused and the teacher lets her go.  

Sam makes her way down the hall checking for Waller while trying to remember where the library is.  The school is still new to her and she never went to the library from this wing of the building.  Finally she reaches it and opens the door.  As she walks in and looks for Travis she spots him in the corner and sits down next to him.  He pulls a book from behind him.

"Remember this?  You dropped it when I first met you.  And this?" He said pulling out the Lauryn Hill CD.  "We kissed for the first time to this"

"Travis, what did you want to tell me?" Sam said not interested in what he was showing her.

"I know how it must've of seemed and felt to you…"

"Oh really your psychic now? Is that some inner eye Buddhist crap?"

"That's not fair Sam"

"Neither is that every time you come to my house you try to take advantage of me"

"I took advantage of our break up to be with you and that was wrong.  I'm not in this only for that"

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Yes, you are. I know you know that I'm not like that even though that's how you're feeling.  I'm not that kind of guy I know in your heart that you still believe that." Silence fell over them for a moment. 

"I have to get back to class" Sam said getting up.

"Ok, just think about what I said.  And take this."  He said as he handed her that photo they took at her house the first time they talked.  Sam walks out of the library as a single tear forms on her cheek and makes it's way down.  

When she got back to class she shows Lily the picture.

"Awww.  So do you forgive him?"

"I don't know…I ….I need to think."

Later at lunch the RFR gang is sitting together.

"So Travis did you and Sam patch things up?" Lily asked genuinely concerned.

"I don't know, I hope so, I haven't seen her since first period"

"What the matter? Spy chic found out you were a double agent.  Travis by day Smog by night" Robbie laughs and Lily punches Ray in the arm.  Just then Sam walks in the cafeteria and walks to Travis.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" Travis follows her over to the fountain.

"Listen, Travis I'm willing to give you one more shot but if something like this happens again then just forget us."

"I understand and once again I'm sorry.  I never meant to hurt you.  I don't know what came over me I wouldn't…"

"I know.  Come here" She says and they hug.  Claps and whistles are heard from a few tables away.  Lily, Robbie and Ray have been watching the whole time.  The two of the laugh and head back to the table hand-in-hand.

****

_What we're gonna do right here is go back/ Way back/ Back into time/ No baby, no baby, no baby/ No, no, no/ If you take your love away from me/ I'll go crazy/ I'll go insane/ No baby, no baby, no baby/No, no, no/ No baby, no baby, no baby/ No, no, no/ You've got your problems baby/ And I've got mine/ Lets just end it all by putting it together, yeah/ Then you say you love me / It don't mean a thing/ If you cared/ You'd be there/ Like you used to be, yeah/ I'm searching for the words to make you realize/ That I really, really want you to stay/ Oh, yeah/ Tears of frustration I hold inside/ But if you walk away/ You'll make this grown man cry  
  
[CHORUS:]  
Don't leave/ Don't leave me girl/ Please stay with me tonight/ Don't leave me girl/ Please stay with me to..  
  
Forget my pride girl/ I'm begging you/ You're my heart/ You're my soul/ You got so much control/ My love runs deeper than the ocean it seems/ But if you sail away/ You take the center piece of me  
  
[Chorus]  
  
No, no, no  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Stay (come on and stay with me)/ Stay (don't leave)/ Stay (oh, yeah, yeah)/ Stay right here with me forever (I love you)  
  
Stay (yes I do)/ Stay (I need you)/ Stay (don't leave without you)/ Stay right here with me forever(No, oh, oh)  
  
If you take your love away from me/ I'll go crazy, crazy, crazy insane   
  
Stay (please stay with me)/ Stay (forever)/ Stay (forever)/ Stay right here with me forever  
(Baby don't take your love away, no, no, no, no)  
  
Stay (stay with me)/ Stay (cuz you know I love you)/ Stay (you know I need you)/ Stay right here with me forever/ (Yes I do, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
No, no, no/ No baby, no baby, no baby_

**From "Don't Leave" by Blackstreet**

***

**A/N: Please review. I promise T/L in the next 2 or 3 chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11: Duh, Dont you know? Let ...

"And are final performer tonight is Samantha Stanton!" Mickey announced.

"Good luck Sam!" Robbie said.

"Break a leg" Travis said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks baby this is for you" She says as she heads towards the stage.

"So I'm still stumped.  I have no idea who Sktzo Stylz is." Robbie said.

"Yea me either." Lily said.  "No one here fits the description, not that it was a good description."

"Shhh, she's going to start."  Sam with a red carnation in her hair that's swept to one side wearing a black dress that looks like she stole it from the 50s.  She grips the microphone and begins to sing.

"When the rumba rhythm starts to play/ dance with me make me sway/ like the lazy ocean hugs the shore/ hold me close sway me more/ Like a flower bending in the breeze/ bend with me sway with ease/ when we dance you have a way with me/ dance with me sway with me/ Other dancers may be on the floor/ but my eyes will see only you/ only you have that magic technique/ when we sway I grow weak/ I can hear the sound of violins long b4 it begins/ make me thrill as only you know/ how sway me smooth sway me now/"

She looks like an old time singer singing that song with the old fashioned microphone.  With just a single spot light on her the room is captivated by her presence.   When she's finished she gets a standing ovation.  After she takes her bows she returns to the group.

"Wow, Sam that was Rocsome, Rocked and Awesome – best of both worlds"

"That's a killer dress" Lily said.

"Oh, you know how I like to change up my styles" She replied.

"That was a great song for you too" Robbie said.

"Oh, well you've heard me sing it before" As people passed by and complimented her Sam said thank you and finally turned back to the group. "So you still haven't figured it out?"

"Figured what out?" Robbie asked.

"Sktzo Stylz…"

"No, we don't know" said Travis.

"I'm sure RFR will figure it out" Lily said.

"Well you haven't." Sam said.

"Yea but that's not our problem it's RFR's" Robbie said.

"Don't play stupid with me.  I know"

"Know what?" Travis asked.

"Know who are" Sam said.

"Well I would hope so you've been making out with Travis over here so I would hope you knew he was" Ray said.  Lily and Sam rolled their eyes. 

"I know you guys are RFR" she whispers to make sure no one else hears.  Lily and Ray freeze.

"What makes you think we're RFR?" Robbie asked with a nervous laugh.

"One, cuz Travis' phone rang over the air when I called him," They all give Travis a look, "Two, because Pronto calls Smog Swami and only Ray does that to Travis"  Lily gives Ray a look " and thirdly because the first day I met you guys, Robbie asked what you had planned for the show that day"

"Ok fine you got us" Robbie said while Lily shot him a look of horror surprised that he admitted so easily.  "But you have to keep it a secret"

"I will, under one condition" Travis looks upset.

"What?" Ray asked.

"Well maybe I should tell you something first."

"What?" Travis said removing his arm from around her.

"I'm Sktzo Stylz" Everyone's mouth dropped.

"I should've known" Travis said half laughing breaking the silence.  "All the signs were there.  And you kept asking me about it." 

"Ok, so then what's your condition?" Lily said.

"That I be on the show."

"No!" Ray said.

"I could use some more girl power on the air and…." Lily said.

"I like the idea" Robbie said seeming quite amused about the whole situation.

"No man! Come on we're like superheroes you never show them your lair!" Ray said.

"A lair? Do I get a costume too?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"All in favor of letting Sam join say I" Lily said.

"I" Travis, Robbie and Lily said.

"Ear" Ray said.  Everyone turned and looked at Ray like he was crazy which wouldn't be so hard to imagine. "Well you said eye!"  The group rolls their eyes.

"Well your overruled Ray"  

"Sustained!" Ray said.

"Shut up Ray, you don't even know what you're talking about" Lily said putting her hand on her forehead.

"I'm in!!!" Sam shouted and the whole room turned to look at her and she slouched down as the group laughed together.


	12. Chapter 12: Our Secret

**A/N:  I updated Chapter 10 &11 so if haven't gone back and read it now would be the time…This is your T/L chapter so soak it up!**

**Truth Reeper: We meet again!!  Travis' actions in the previous chapters are somewhat explained here.  Plus I'm sure you remember how he poured his heart out to her in Chapter 7. I'm too lazy to change the errors in chapter 8&9 (those were the ones you were talking about right?) but when I updated 10 & 11 I checked for them and I think I got them all.  Sam is a nickname for girls named Samantha I know countless girls named Samantha who people call Sam.  It's a nickname not a pet name, and your right about the "baby" thing, my bad.  I totally agree with you that a 15 year old shouldn't be getting it on but… in reality that's what happens.  Studies say that most kids have had sex by the time they enter High School and if they haven't engaged in intercourse they have performed some sexual act such as oral sex.  It's sad I know.  I'm just trying to keep it true to life.  What kind of music do you like?**

On Monday the group introduced Sam as the new DJ under the alias of Sktzo Stylz.  She was well accepted and the show went on throughout the week without a problem.  She disses Pronto, backs up Smog and rants with Lily and the listners loves it.  Lily and Travis have been working on some intros after the show this week so Sam didn't get to see as much of Travis as she would like too.  At lunch on Monday (a weel after Sam's been on the air) Sam and Travis sit together and wait for the rest of the gang to show up.

"I miss you, you know?"  Sam said looking up into Travis' eyes.

"What do you mean? We're together all the time."

"Yea but ever since you and Lily have been working on those intros we haven't seen much of each other."

"Yea but the intros are going to be great Lily and I have been coming up with some great ideas.  We work together well on these things" Travis said eyes lighting up Sam looks a little annoyed.  She's not the jealous type but who wouldn't be jealous if the girl who has a crush on your boyfriend is spending time with him that used to be spent on you.  Just then Lily walked over followed by Ray and Robbie with their lunch trays.

"Want a Pringle?" Sam asked Robbie remembering what happened a week ago.

"No and neither does Ray" Robbie said well aware of what she's indicating.

"Hey, since when do you answer for me?" Ray said.

"Since last week" Lily said as the group laughed except for Ray who looked around a bit lost.

"So what are we going to talk about today?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know but can we get that Jet song on today?" Sam said while eating the crumbs from the bottom of the Pringles can.

"Which one? The Ipod song?" Ray said.

"Oh I love that song" Robbie said.

"Are you going to be my girl?!" Ray half sang as the whole group started to jump around in their chairs while humming and Lily and Sam hair flies back and forth through the air. Even Travis got into it, pretending he was playing the drums.

"123 take my hand and come with me because you look so fine and I really want to make you mine!" They stopped to shout and then continued to dance.

"4 5 6 come on, get your kicks. Now you don't need money when you look like that do ya honey?!" They sang dramatically and then began dancing again until they heard some one clear their throat behind them.  It was Mr. Waller.

"Mr. Strong, Mr. McGrath, Mr. Brenann … Ms. Randall, Ms. Stanton, is there a problem here?" He asked awkwardly making himself look stupid as usual.

"No sir." And "No" came from the group.

"Very Well then" Waller said trying to look threatening and I do mean 'trying' and strolled off. The group erupted in laughter.  Just then the bell rang and they got up and began to leave the cafeteria.

"Travis, baby, walk me to class?"

"Ok, I'll see you guys later" As they waved bye and Sam and Travis were left alone.

"So you want to do something after the show?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry I cant I told Lily we would…"

"Man Strong, you sure know how to make a girl feel appreciated."

"I'm sorry Sam.  Tomorrow, I promise."  He sold putting his arm around her waist giving her stomach a squeeze making her giggle.

"Ok.  I'll see you at the station" She said as she kissed him but Travis took her by surprise and made it deeper then she expected.  "Mmm now that's what I miss." Travis laughed and kissed her once more but just a peck this time and with that left.

-*-*-*-

"This Radio"

"Free"

"Roscoe"

"On 88.1"

"And…. We don't like guns?" Ray finished.  The group rolls their eyes.

"I'm Question mark and I'm wondering…What do you do when love pulls a sneak attack on you?" Robbie asked.

"You dive in head first" Sam said.

"Ahh but what if you're at the shallow end?" Travis said.

"Then you get a concussion but love can be like that sometimes.  Just not as deep as you thought it was." Lily added.

"That's a crush then" Sam said.

"Who knows the difference between a crush and real love?" Lily said.

"I do." Sam said sounding determined.

"Really? because I've had my share of crushes and I've been in love soooo what makes **you** the expert?" Lily shot back.

"I don't know.  Why don't you ask Smog?" Sam said getting angry now.

"I bet **Smog** knows **more** about love then you do" Lily said not backing down.

"**O yea?!** What makes you say that?"

"**Because** he's more experienced in that area"

"**Fine!** Smog, **do you** know the difference between love and a crush?" Sam asked practically throwing the question at him.

"Yes, I do. Love is…"

"Are you in love now?" Sam asked cutting him off while staring Lily down.

"Yes, actually I am."

"Soooooo. What about when you fall for someone you don't expect to?" Robbie said looking to avoid the tension that seems to be forming at one end of the table.  "Do you risk everything or hope it will pass?" 

"I say risk everything" Lily said as Travis nodded in agreement.

The show goes on as usual and the tension did subside.

"Great show guys!" Ray said leaning back in his chair, stretching.

"Well, I'm going to go to Mickey's I heard he got some new stuff in.  Including my own RFR shirt!" Sam said.

"Wow, awesome."

"Hold up Sam I'll go with you" Robbie said.

"Yea, me too!" Ray said.  "Lily, you coming?" 

"Nah, me and Travis are going to work on another intro" Lily answered.

"Man, do you think we have enough yet?" Ray said.

"We'll see you guys later" Robbie said laughing as him and Ray headed out the door.

"Call me later baby." Sam says as she kisses him on the cheek.  "See ya Lily"

**Finally** they're alone.  Finally Lily has Travis all to herself she checks to make sure everyone is gone for sure. "I thought they would never leave!" Lily says pulling Travis into a deep kiss.

"You're so pretty.  I could look at you forever."  He said while pushing her hair to the side out of her eye.

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming!!!! Let me know what you thought before you go on.  **


	13. Chapter 13: Bye Bye Boyfreind

"Oh tell me this shirt isn't awesome" Sam said holding up the Sktzo Stylz RFR shirt.  It even has her name on the back with each letter in a different color.

"It's not awesome" Ray said.

"I think it's awesome.   What about m… I mean the Question Mark shirt?" Robbie said almost saying my shirt.  Sam looked around they were alone.

"You have got to be more careful, Robbie" Sam said.

"I know, sorry" Robbie said mentally beating himself up.

"It's ok.  You know what I think I'm going to get one.  What's your favorite color?" 

"Orange. Why?" Before he could finish Sam grabs a Question Mark shirt in Brown with Orange lettering.

"I've got one thing I'm buying, now let's move on to music"

"You're going to wear a Question Mark shirt?" Robbie asked in disbelief.

"No I'm just going to buy it and admire it in my closet from time to time" Sam says sarcastically

"I don't think Swami's going to like that" Ray said sounding like he was warning her.

"I don't think he likes you calling him Swami" Sam fired back.

"Oooo" Ray said shaking his hand like it just got burnt. "This one bites"

*-*-

"Travis you have to tell her."

"I can't. You know that. Plus, what about Ray?"

"I sent Ray an email last night assuring him of our friendship.  I think he gets the point and he's given up. Plus I've been dropping hints that I like you."

"Really that's funny because I like you too." He says kissing her again.

"Travis, how did we end up in this mess?"

"Let's see you were playing that Flaming Lips song and you whipped your hair around" he said dramatically.

"Shut up" she said playfully

"I looked into your eyes and said "I think this is yours" and handed you you're notebook"

"Stop it!" Lily's beginning to blush

*-*-

"Flaming Lips yes!!!" Ray shouted. "I've been waiting for this CD to come in"

"The question is do you have the cash?" Robbie said knowing all to well that money and Ray don't spend too much time together.

"Actually I do." Ray said matter of factly and headed over to the register to purchase the CD as if to prove something to Robbie, maybe even to himself.

"So, how are things with you and Travis?" Robbie said shifting his weight looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Ok I guess. Why do you ask?" She said turning to him.

"Well umm I…"

*-*-

"Ok fine, now how are we going to do this?"

"What?"

"Tell Sam"

"Uh-uh you're on your own there."

"Thanks"

"For real you have to tell her soon.  What happened to being true to yourself?"

"I know.  I just feel so torn, she's sexy and flirtatious.  When I'm with Sam I feel confident like I can do anything, a total adrenaline rush.  Actually I do things I wouldn't ever think of…"

*-*-

"I umm…I...I was just concerned"

"Mmmm, you sure it's not because you have a thing for me?" Sam said raising an eyebrow at him with a little smirk.

"What??!! No…umm…I…umm…Travis and you…umm…how'd you know?"

"A girl can always tell.  Don't worry I think you're cute too." She said running a finger under his chin and gives a wink as she walks over to the next row.

"I got it see" Ray said jogging over to Robbie.

"That's great Ray" Robbie said keeping his eyes on Sam.

"Hey man, give it up.  She's with Travis you can't go there"

"She said I'm cute" He said smiling touching his chin where Sam's hand was.

"She's flirt and you know it.  Forget it Travis and Sam are going to be together for a long time my friend" Ray said patting him on the back.

"I don't know about that"

*-*-

"What about when you're with me?"

"I feel calm.  Like I can be myself and that's ok, whether it's loud or quiet, Smog or Travis or even Miss C and that's freeing."

"So you have to choose then"

*-*-

"What are you talking about they're in love!" Ray asked.

"Lily likes Travis and I think Travis has a thing for Lily"

*-*-

"Lily. You know that I choose you."

"Then you've got to tell her.  Plus, I think Robbie likes her"

"You sure? What about Kim?"

"I don't know but I so would rather see Robbie and Sam together than him with Kim"

*-*-

"Travis and Lily? No way Man"

"I totally see it the way they look at each other.  Plus, where are all these _'intros'_ they've been taping?" Robbie asked.

"That's a good question" Sam said from behind them.

"Uhh how long have you been standing there?" Robbie asked a bit embarrassed.

"Long enough to hear your Travis and Lily debate"

"I'm sure its nothing" Robbie said trying to settle her nerves.

"I think it's time we pay them a visit"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Robbie said.

 "Let's Go" She said firmly.

"Uhh I think I'll just hang out here for a while" Robbie said trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Oh-no.  You're coming with me" She said and grabbed his wrist pulling him out the door with her.

"Hey guys wait up!" 

*-*-

"Listen to this song I wrote."

"Okay" Travis said taking a seat on the big red couch as Lily propped herself up on the table.

*-*-

"I still don't think this is a good idea" Robbie said still dragging behind Sam.

"Look if nothing's going on then we'll just hang at the station if not Travis is going to get it"

"You can't hurt Travis" Robbie replied. 

"Yea, violence is not the answer" Ray said barely keeping up with the two of them. "Well that is unless it was you and Lily and you were wrestling in the mud…On top of each other….Ripping each other's clothes off"

"Ray, please okay? I'm not in the mood for this"

"Ok, how about just in water then?" Ray asked sounding almost hopeful like it was actually a possibility.

*-*-

"You wrote that for me?" Travis asked standing up placing his hands on Lily's thighs.

"Yea, last week.  Did you like it?"

"I loved it" he said leaning into kiss her.

*-*-

"Why is the station so far away!!!?" Sam said picking up the pace while still holding on to Robbie.  The guys are running now to keep up with her.

"This is going to be sooo good" Ray said.

*-*-

"Travis?" Lily said pulling away from him. "I don't want to sneak around anymore"

"Lily, you know I can't tell her"

"Well we can't be making _intros_ for ever"

"I don't know Lily.  I wish I just had an excuse to break up with her"

"I'll give you one" Lily said as she kissed him deeply.  As the tongues rapped around each other the room seemed to spin with them in the center.  Their heads were spinning as their lips became more intoxicating to each other.

**"Travis!!!"**

*-*-

"Come on"

"I think we'll wait up here for you" Robbie said after Sam had finally let go of him and rubbed his wrist.

"Speak for yourself, I've got to see this" Ray said stepping away from him.

"No you're coming too. Plus, this was your idea." She said grabbing his arm again and headed down the stairs.** "Travis!!!"**

"Sam, let me explain…"

"**What's to explain!?** You were making out with her!"

"I was going to tell you. Sam, you know that I like her…"

"**So**!! I like Robbie but you don't see **me** making out with him!!"

"What?" Robbie said nervously.

"Huh?" Lily and Ray said.

"Well that's just great" 

"I **know** you're not getting mad at **me** because I like him.**  You're** the one who's cheating!"

"She's got a point there Swami" Ray interjected.

"**Don't call me Swami! **And stay out of this!"

**"We're done, Travis!"**

"I didn't want us to end like this"

"**Oh** how'd you want it to end?  Did you want me to catch you **sleeping with her?** _Or_ should I wait for the **wedding invitation?**"

"He's trying to talk to you.  Why you just listen to him?" Lily said.

"**Why don't _you_ shut up?!**  You've got **some nerve** smiling in my face and **acting** like you didn't **steal** my man you **slut**."

"Don't talk to her like that"

"**Don't talk to me, you jerk**" Sam says as she lounges at him but Robbie puts his arms around her waist holding her back but she still tries to hit him.

"You don't want to do this"

"**O yea** how about **this**" with that she tilts her head back and kisses Robbie putting her hands firmly on both sides of his head so he cant move his head.  At first he's shocked then he let's go of her waist and she turns around facing him but he pulls her hands down from his head and pulls away.

"This isn't right.  Not like this" he says almost in a whisper.

"Robbie, always doing the noble thing" Sam said smiling at him then turning her attention back to Travis.  "We're done for good this time Travis" and then gives Lily dirty look and leaves pushing past Ray.

****

_I've been lying/ To keep you from this pain/ Now you're crying/ And I know that I'm to blame/ And I'll miss you/ But it's over now/ I'm so sorry/ That it has to be this way/ Please don't hate me/ But there's nothing you can say/ To change my mind/ I've got to go (Where's the guy that I fell for/ He wanted more and more)  
  
_

_Bye bye Boyfriend/ It's time that I be on my way/ Bye bye boyfriend/ I used to like the way you'd say/ Baby back it up/ Lay down what/ It was fun but it couldn't last forever/ Bye bye pretty boyfriend/ It's time to pack it up/ Baby cause it's over now  
  
_

_……Lately everything you do and say is messed up/ Things have changed - down is up/ we're outta luck and Baby I'm so sorry/ That it has to be this way/ Please don't hate me/ But there's nothing you can say/ To change my mind/ I've got to go_

_Bye bye Boyfriend/ It's time that I be on my way/ Bye bye boyfriend/ I used to like the way you'd say/ Baby back it up/ Lay down what/ It was fun but it couldn't last forever/ Bye bye pretty boyfriend/ It's time to pack it up/ Baby cause it's over now  
  
_

_Never put the effort into things that really count/ with a word here and a kiss there could've changed the way it's turning out/… Hands working fingers moving eyes wide shut/ And baby I'm lonely though you're right in front of me/ You controlled me/ that was that girl I used to be/ Gave up myself but that's over now _

_Bye bye Boyfriend/ It's time that I be on my way/ Bye bye boyfriend/ I used to like the way you'd say/ Baby back it up/ Lay down what/ It was fun but it couldn't last forever/ Bye bye pretty boyfriend/ It's time to pack it up/ Baby cause it's over now_

**From "Bye Bye Boyfriend" by Fe Fe Dobson**

****


	14. Chapter 14: It'll be fine

"It's ok" Lily said rubbing Travis' shoulder.

"Is it **really**?  How could **either of yo**u do something like this?! **I can't believe you two!**" Robbie said shaking his head then leaving to catch up with Sam.

"You mad us too Ray?" Lily asked.

"No, hey you didn't back stab me" Ray said plopping on the couch.

"Thanks Ray" Travis said blandly.

 *-*-

"Sam wait up!" Robbie called after her.  She turned and saw that was Robbie and stopped.

"I'm sorry about kissing you like that in there" she said looking down.

"Don't be….I mean that was wrong to do to Travis but I do like you"

"I like you too. But this whole thing with Travis I don't know…"

"It's ok let's get out of here, okay?"

"Ok"

*-*-

"Ray, I need to talk to Travis"

"So?"

"Alone" Lily said.

"So?" Ray repeated.

"Could you leave please?"

"Oh I get it you guys just want me to leave right?"

"Right!" Travis and Lily said together

"I see how it is" Ray said and left them alone.  The two of them chuckled at their friend's antics.

"You ok?" She asked looking into his eyes like she's searching for the answer.

"Yes"

"No, you're not. I can see it in your eyes."

"Well I just broke someone's heart how am I supposed to feel?" he said shaking his as he plops down on the couch.

"I know" she takes a seat next to him puts one leg over his knee and he puts hand on her knee. She begins to run her fingers through his hair.  "It'll come together"

"What about the show?"

"It'll be fine"

"I don't know about that.  Sam's been a hit with the listeners it would be weird if she just disappeared with out saying good bye and Robbie's mad at us"

"I don't think he'll desert the show though and we can always make up an excuse for her leaving"

"I guess"

"It will all work out in time, trust me"

"I do" he said looking into her eyes and leaned in and kissed her.

****

_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel/ My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel  
  
Touching you, touching me/ Touching you, God you're touching me  
  
I believe in a thing called love/ Just listen to the rhythm of my heart/ There's a chance we could make it now/ We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down/ I believe in a thing called love/ Ooh!  
  
I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day/ You got me in a spin but everything is A.OK!  
  
Touching you, touching me/ Touching you, God you're touching me  
  
I believe in a thing called love/ Just listen to the rhythm of my heart/ There's a chance we could make it now/ We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down/ I believe in a thing called love/ Ooh! Guitar!  
  
Touching you, touching me/ Touching you, God you're touching me  
  
I believe in a thing called love/ Just listen to the rhythm of my hart/ There's a chance we could make it now/ We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down/ I believe in a thing called love/ Ooh!  
  
_

**From "I Believe In A Thing Called Love" by The Darkness**

****

**A/N: **

**            Truth Reeper: Sign your reviews so I can email you and we can argue about fan fiction.  Anyway… just to point a couple things out: My song choice was based on content of the lyrics it has nothing to do with RFR (the station part of the show).   I just was scanning my brain for songs that fit the last feeling in the end of the chapters and that is what I came across.  Like with "Toxic" the words say "I'm addicted to you but you know that your toxic and I love what you do but you know that your toxic… It's getting late to give you up" That's about how she likes him and she likes what he's doing but knows she can't be getting into that stuff even though they're about to go there.  Plus, I'm sure you remember the group singing "Are you going to be my girl?" by Jet (I love Jet), I made sure all the songs on the air were appropriate and the one they were talking about the only song out of place was the Lauryn Hill one and Sam played while they were kissing and Travis had bought it because of it.   I'm beginning to be an Indie Rock person it's happening slowly.  I didn't know it existed till RFR and I like it. I'm pretty picky about my music too. Don't forget Robbie has this thing for boy bands so I'm sure he listened to the Justin album but anyway…also Remember that Travis did try to take it to the next level but he didn't therefore they didn't have sex.  There's another reason why I think Travis would have done it already but I think if I said it people would be offended. Email if you want to know why. Oh and have you read "Wow Who Knew" yet? It's mine, read it.**


	15. Chapter 15: My Immortal

"I mean I know she liked him and he liked her" Sam stops to blow her nose.  "I just never thought…"She starts to sob into Robbie's shoulder again as they sit on a bench in a nearby park and he's not sure whether or not to touch her.

_I should put my arm around her…No…Maybe I should pat her head? No! She's not a dog!_

Just as Robbie decides to put his hand on her shoulder…

"What happened?!" A stern vice came from a tall figure towering over them.

*sniff* "Mike?" she said looking up.  She throws herself at him.

"What happened Sammy?" he asked picking her head up.

"Travis…he was kissing Lily…we broke up….Robbie and I.." her words were choked through the crying.

"Shh it's ok" he said rubbing her back.  "You Robbie?" he asked with a nod.

"Yea" Robbie answered hoping it wouldn't get him in trouble.

"I'm Sam's brother"

"Nice to meet you I…"

"I'm going to take her home, thanks for looking out man" he said picking her up to carry her home.

"Uhh yea sure" Robbie says as Mike walks away carrying Sam.

"Thanks Mike" she says snuggling into his shoulder.  As she lay there in his arms he couldn't help thinking about Travis.  Images of Travis and Lily together, the notebook, him and Lily talking together.  They haunted her, taunting her refusing to leave her alone, even as she crawled up in her bed she just laid there in the fetal position.

*****

_my immortal/ I'm so tired of being here/ suppressed by all of my childish fears/ and if you have to leave/ i wish that you would just leave/ because your presence still lingers here/ and it won't leave me alone/ these wounds won't seem to heal/ this pain is just too real/ there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/ when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/ and I've held your hand through all of these years/ but you still have all of me  
  
…your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams/ your voice it chased away all the sanity in me/ these wounds won't seem to heal/ this pain is just too real/ there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/ when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/ and I've held your hand through all of these years/ but you still have all of me…._  
  
**From "My Immortal" by Evanescence**

***** 


	16. Chapter 16: I Know That You Are Wrong

*Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring*

"Hello"

"Hey Sam, it's me..."

"I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message at the beep. God bless!" *Beep*

"Hey Sam, it's me Robbie…I'm just calling to check on you. Umm…I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow.  Bye" *Click* Robbie sighs heavily.

_Travis is such an ass how could he do something like this to her! So tough yet so fragile…feisty…sexy_

"Aahhhh!" He yells throwing his pillow across the room trying to release some anger.  

_He didn't even appreciate what he had…He didn't deserve her…He didn't have to do this…._

The next day at school…

"Hey Robbie"

"What's up Robbie?"

"Hey man"

"Hey Ray" Robbie says giving him a pound ignoring Travis and Lily.  "You seen Sam?"

"No"

"She wasn't in class" Lily added.

"I don't remember asking you" Robbie said coldly to Lily and turned back to Ray.  "I'll see you later man" and walked away.

Later at lunch Ray and Robbie are sitting together as Lily and Travis enter the lunchroom.

"Hey let's go sit over there" Lily said pointing to a table near a corner.

"You go, I'm going to talk to Robbie and I'll meet you over there"

"Travis, just leave it alone.  Give him some time to cool down"

"No this is crazy.  He has no reason to be mad at us.  I'm going to go talk to him" Travis heads towards the table but Robbie spots him.

"I **know** he is not coming over here" Robbie said

"Looks like he is"

"Hey Robbie, Ray"

"Hey man" Ray responds shaking his head knowing this cant be good.

"Robbie, can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Yes there is.  Why are you so mad? I didn't do anything to you"

"How could you do something like that to Sam?  She was so into you gave you so many chances and you do **this!?**"

"You said it yourself 'what do you do when love pulls a sneak attack on you?'"

"You don't cheat on your girlfriend, I know that much"

"Why are you being like this? I understand if Sam is mad but I didn't cheat on you."

"**You might as well have**, I thought I **knew you**. **I thought I knew Lily! **...The two of you…make me **sick**" Robbie said and left the table.

"Well that went well didn't it?" Ray said tossing an M&M into the air but missing his mouth.

"This whole situation is ridiculous" Travis said running a hand through his hair.

"Is it really Travis? Or maybe it's just you that's ridiculous" Ray said shaking his head and got up from the table leaving Travis just staring.

The final bell of the longest and loneliest day of school for Travis and Lily finally rings.  They head out of school together.

"I'm glad this day is finally over" Lily says.

"Not quite yet we still have a show to do" he says placing his arm around her waist. "It's not over yet"

"You're right it's not over Strong" says Mike who steps out from a group of guys by the Oak tree outside of Roscoe High.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" Travis asked.

"What do you think I'm doing here? You tried to force yourself on my sister and then cheated on her! I'm here to kick your ass"

***

Back off  I'll take you on/ Headstrong to take on anyone/ I know that you are wrong/ Headstrong we're Headstrong/ Back off I'll take you on/ Headstrong to take on anyone/ I know that you are wrong/ And this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away/ I won't give everything away

I know all about your motives inside/ and your decisions to hide

Back off  I'll take you on/ Headstrong to take on anyone/ I know that you are wrong/ Headstrong we're Headstrong/ Back off I'll take you on/ Headstrong to take on anyone/ I know that you are wrong/ And this is not where you belong

**From "Headstrong" by Trapt**
    
    ***


	17. Chapter 17: Dealing

"Travis, who is that?"

"That's Mike, Sam's brother" he said to her. "Look, I don't want to hurt you"

"Hurt me? You hurt my sister now I'm going to hurt you"

"There is no  need to fight over this" Lily says.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Lily"

"OH! So you're the twofaced bitch.  You're just lucky I don't hit girls"

"Hey don't talk to her like that"

"What's going on? Mike what are you doing here?" Robbie said running over.

"I'm here to take care of your friend Travis over here"

"Robbie you have to stop them!" Lily pleaded.

"Why should I? He has it coming." Robbie said and Lily's mouth dropped.  

_This is not like Robbie.  Is he really that mad at us? _

"It's not like he can't handle himself anyway" Robbie said shifting his weight knowing he should probably do something.  Even though he feels like beating Travis up himself.

"Travis, please don't do this" Lily practically whined.

"I'll be fine" he said to her.

"I want to do this myself" Mike says to his friends as he steps a way from them towards Travis.  They're face to face now…well more like face to chest with their height difference.

"I must tell you, I know Kung Fu" Travis said almost arrogantly.

"Funny, I'm a Tae Kwon Do master" Mike said not impressed at all by Travis. "I've been training and fighting since I could walk" Travis looked a little uneasy, sure he knows Kung Fu but this guy is a master.  If Mike indeed is not exaggerating then Travis has a worthy opponent maybe even someone he could actually loose too. Mike takes his fighting position and it's flawless.  His face is determined and muscles ready. "Let's go" he's urging Travis to make the first move.  

Jump Round Kick * Block * Rising Punch * Block * Snap Kick * Block * Side Kick * Block * Shuffle Round Kick* Block* High Kick * Block * Lunge Punch * Block *(step back take fighting stance)  Back Kick * Block * Punch * Block * Punch * Block * Sweeping Kick * Jump * Outside Crescent Kick * Block * Hook Kick * Block * Side Thrust Punch * Block * Shuffle Side Kick * Block * Inside Crescent Kick * Block * Strike (to face) * Inner Knife * Hand Strike

**"Stop!"** Sammy shrieks as she runs towards them they both stop.  A crowd had started to gather by then and was disappointed to see the impressive battle end.  **"What's wrong with you two?"**  They just looked at each other and then back at her.  "Mike, you know that I wouldn't want you to fight him.  You could really kill him and you know it!" Travis scoffs as his face and sides burn.  It had been a good fight neither of them had gotten a hit in until the end when Mike connected three times in a row but Travis doubted that Mike could've or would've killed him. "Come on let's go home"

**"Sam, wait!"** Lily, Travis and Robbie yelled simultaneously.  She turned back towards them with her arms crossed with one leg out showing off her ankle strapped shoes with her Sergio Valente denim capris and white boat neck ¾ shirt with a matching scarf around her neck.  Her hair was to the side again, the 50s suited her well.  Travis, Lily and Robbie walked over to her as the crowd slowly dispersed.

"Ok, I need to talk to Robbie anyway, what do you two want?"

"Well, I think what we both want to say is sorry" Travis said looking at Lily then back at Sam.

"Yea we really are.  We handled this all wrong" Lily said.

"You sure did.  Look I'm done here" Sam said unimpressed and turned back around.  "Robbie would like to walk with me and Mike?"

"I'd love too" he said pushing past Travis forcefully and Mike did the same but almost knocking Travis down and left with Sam.

"Well that was interesting" Travis said rolling his eyes and taking Lily's hand as they head for the station in the opposite direction from which Sam, Mike and Robbie went.

*-*-

"Mike, I appreciate you standing up for me and everything but you can't go beating people up for me"

"I was so mad though.  Seeing you like that last night and this morning, you not wanting to get out of bed, I couldn't just not do anything"

"I understand… Come here butthead" She says giving him a hug. "I need to talk to Robbie.  I'll see you at home ok?"

"A'ight Sis. See you later" He says kissing on the cheek. "See you, Robbie" he says giving him a pound and turns down the block as Robbie and Sam continue on in silence for a little while.

"So, what'd I miss today?" She said breaking the silence.

"Let's see I ignored Travis, ignored Lily, hung out with Ray, ignored Travis and Lily some more" He said with a smile.

"Thanks for sticking up for me today and yesterday"

"I'd do anything for you and…"

"Shhh" she said putting a finger on his lip.  "No romantics yet ok?" he nodded and she removed her finger.  "I like you Robbie but I'm not ready.  Not yet." 

*-*-

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. He only got a few hits in"

"I guess we're doing the show alone then?"

"No, it'll be me, you and Ray."

"Yea, but Robbie always opens the show he sets the tone for the rest of the hour!"

"It'll be fine" Travis said with a squeeze to her and to reassure her but Lily couldn't help but think...

_Sure, was it fine the last time he wasn't there? You were horrible….Well at least Ray will be there…._

*-*-

"My worry is that my problem with Travis and Lily is hurting your friendships with them"

"Sam don't worry about it"

"How can I not? You're not talking to them because of what happened with me"

"I know and because of you I'm seeing my friends in a different light.  I mean I didn't think Lily or Travis would do something like this.  I'm not even sure I want to be their friends anymore"

*-*-

"I guess I better get to work on the equipment "Travis said after arriving at the station.

"Okay" Lily said. The room felt weird to her.  The energy from yesterday was still there, it made the underground feel darker and quieter than usual and Lily doubted the likelihood of having a good show today.

*-*-

"So it has nothing to do with your feelings for me?"

"No it doesn't"

"So even if I make up with Travis and Lily you're not going to suddenly become their friends again?"

"No way"

"Ok"

"Why weren't you in school today? I was looking for you"

"You were?" Robbie nodded "Well the real reason is I just couldn't deal.  I would try to get ready and then breakdown again"

"Wow, I'm sorry I know this must be hard for you"

"Yea, I was a mess this morning, I'm really glad I stayed home"

"Why?"

"Cuz I got to think about the whole situation and I'm still mad but I'm not hurt as much though"

"Well that's good at least you got something out of the day – School was sooooooooo boring" Sam laughed a little.

*-*-

"Ray! You came!" Lily said.

"Ofcourse why wouldn't I?" Ray said taking his usual seat at the table.

"I just thought with everything going on you might not come"

"Hey, I'm not mad at you guys. I'm disappointed but not mad"

"Good. I'm glad I still have my best friend" Lily said smiling at Ray.

"You always will"

*-*-

"I don't want to fight with them forever you know?"

"Me, neither"

"I miss RFR, too"

"Yeah so do I"

"We're here"

"We're where?"

"My house. Come on, the show will be on any minute now" she opens the door and throws her keys down. "Mike, I'm home and Robbie's with me"

"OK, RFR is coming on!" Mike called from the back of the house

"We Know!" she called back and ran over to the stereo and turned it on to 88.1 just in time….

*-*-

"This is …Radio"

"Free"

"Roscoe…Pronto here.  You know I'm wondering where Question Mark and Sktzo Stylz are" Travis looks at Ray questioningly and Lily's eyes are open wide. "When your friends mess up do you let them apologize or do you just shut them out?" Ray looked at his two friends "People make mistakes, even huge mistakes but you can't hide out forever.  Look what I'm trying to say is Question Mark and Sktzo Stylz will you just come in today, try to work things out" Ray took his headphones off and Travis flicked on a song.

"Ray, how could you put that on the air…" Lily almost yelled

"I'm just trying to help"

"I hope it works" Travis said.

*-*-

"So now what?" Robbie asked

"I don't know"

"Are you ready to talk to them?"

"I don't know.  Do you want to go?"

"I don't know"

"Ray's right though"

"Yea, but still…"

"I'm not ready…You go"

"No, I don't want to leave you"

"Robbie, what did I tell you about the romantics?"

"I'm not being romantic…look, when you're ready I'll go with you"

"Come here" she said telling him to sit on the couch she was on.  He sat down at the end of the couch instead of next to her and she laid down and put her head on his thigh and looked up at him. "You're so supportive of me…thank you"

_No Romantics…_

"Your welcome"

"We should call them at least"

"Ok I will" he said and he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to text Ray.

*-*-

"That was Robbie" he said with a frown to his friends. "They're not ready to talk yet"

"Well that's good right?" Lily said trying to sound hopeful but the guys just put their heads down.

"We're back on in 5…4…3…"

"This is Shady Lane and it's time for "Ask Shady" The show went on but it seemed like it took forever.  Ray left to go play some basketball. Travis plopped down on the red couch. "How are you holding up with all this drama with us and Robbie and Sam?" She asked her boyfriend, the one so dear to her heart.

"The whole thing is ludicrous.  I mean Sam I get, but Robbie? I don't know" he leaned back on the couch so he could lie down.

"It'll be fine.  Don't stress it."

"Come here" He said and she got and laid down on top of him placing her head on his chest. "You've been great this past couple of days, Lily.  Thanks for standing by me" he said, randomly running his hand threw her hair while holding her with the other.

"Of course, we're in this together" she said closing her eyes and inhaling his cologne, he smelled really good.  Travis smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you" he whispered.

*-*-

"Robbie?" she said sitting up "why do you like me?"

"Uh ok" he said he wasn't expecting a question like this "I like your humor, your wit, the way you dress even though it's different everyday" they smiled at each other. "You're like a tart, sweet when you talk to me and everyone else and sour when you stand up for your friends and yourself and when you say what's on your mind.  Yet you're fragile, you may come off as tough but your heart could break any minute.  You make me want to be a man and protect you, the way a guy should be." Sam puts her head down she's blushing a little but also embarrassed that Robbie could read her so well "You're also beautiful and confident in yourself" They're quiet for little while. Robbie looks at her "Why do you like me?"

"I love how you're more mature then most guys.  I love how you always stand up for what you think is right even though what's wrong maybe more pleasing at the moment" she said referring to when she kissed him "You're smart, and thoughtful, caring and loveable.  You're charismatic, and handsome beyond your years" Robbie was taken back he didn't expect her to say the things she said.  "Robbie…I think I…I…" she was cut of by his kiss.  They say the first kiss is the only real kiss.  It's based on real feelings and always comes in the middle of a sentence.  This is there first real kiss not Sam kissing him to get Travis mad but Robbie and Sam kissing because they…well they…

"I love you" he whispered.

***

_Treated me kind/ Sweet destiny/ Carried me through desperation/ To the one that was waiting for me/ It took so long/ Still I believed/ Somehow the one that I needed/ Would find me eventually/ I had a vision of love/ And it was all that you've given to me/ Prayed through the nights/ Felt so alone/ Suffered through alienation/ Carried the weight on my own/ Had to be strong/ So I believed/ And now I know I've succeeded/ In finding the place I conceived/ I had a vision of love/ And it was all that you've given to me/ I had a vision of love/ And it was all that you've given me/ I've realized a dream/ And I visualized/ The love that came to be/ Feel so alive/ I'm so thankful that I've received/ The answer that heaven has sent down to me_

_You treated me kind/ Sweet destiny/ And I'll be eternally grateful/ Holding you so close to me/ Prayed through the nights/ So faithfully/ Knowing the one that I needed/ Would find me eventually/ I had a vision of love/ And it was all that you've given to me/ I had a vision of love/ And it was all that you turned out to be_

**From "Vision of Love" by Mariah Carey**

***

A/N: Read the words to the song.  Actually you should have read the words to all the songs posted at the end of the chapters some of the songs explain emotions in the story that I didn't specify otherwise.  We're nearing the end! Hope you enjoyed it thus far post me so I will feel inspired to write the ending.  Thank you everyone who has been reading the story this far *sniff* I want to thank the academy, my mom, my brother *sniff* lol just kidding.


	18. Chapter 18: Time Goes By But Can The Wou...

It's Tuesday afternoon and it's been a week since Ray's plea for reconciliation among his friends on RFR but they haven't spoken since.  Ray has been floating between our favorite couple – Travis and Lily and Robbie and Sam.  The show definitely has seen better days but response is still high so there is nothing to worry about except their friendship.

"So did Travis or Lily say anything to you in class today?" Robbie said as can of soda and her iced coffee down and took his seat at their table at Mickey's where they have spent the last week together talking, laughing and listening to RFR.

"No.  Lily just looked kind of nervous and Travis didn't even look at me" Robbie lets out a little laugh.

"Sounds like Travis.  Oh man, in Physics today he told off Ed and Ted, _who think they know everything_, in a way that only Travis can" Sam sighs "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought him up, did I offend you? I didn't mean too, I…"

"No" she says putting her hand up "I'm fine" she says and fiddles with her straw for a minute. "You miss them don't you?" Robbie was a little thrown off by her question, he nods feeling guilty about what he's admitting "and RFR too, right?" he responds the same way.  'Breathing' by Yellowcard ends and Shady opened up the phones for personal gripes as Robbie, Sam and most of Roscoe listened.

"Hey Shady, my gripe is how come your locker always gets stuck when you're trying to look cute? I was going to give my crush the notes from English class and my stupid locker wouldn't open. He just laughed at me and told me to forget it and left but as soon as he walked away it opened" a fast talking high pitched female voice said over the air.

"That sux" Shady said empathetically

"Lockers are evil" Pronto said.

"This is RFR and you're on the air" Smog said.

"My gripe is that it's been almost a week and no Question Mark"

"Yea and what about Sktzo Stylz?" Ed and Ted practically yelled over the phone as they usually do.  Robbie and Sam just looked at each other. There was silence on the air for a couple of seconds.

"I miss Question Mark and his riddles that question life and our own motives in a form of self reflection and self discovery" 

"Yea and I miss Sktzo Stylz and her sexy voice… not that your voice isn't sexy Shady" 

"Thanks Ted" Shady said sounding a little grossed out.

"Question Mark and Sktzo Stylz are on vacation, they will be back soon" Smog said. And Pronto picked another caller but instead of listening he texted Robbie asking him if he was listening and Robbie responded and told him Sam was listening with him.  Ray texted him back asking if they're ready to talk yet.

"Ray what's to know if we're ready to talk" Robbie said.

"Yea…let's go now" Sam said and began to gather her stuff.

"You sure?" 

"Yes, tell Ray we're on our way" Robbie texted Ray with the good news.

_I'm not ready to talk but I have to do this for Robbie…he needs his friends.  He misses RFR….I'm holding him back but not any longer.  I guess I have to face Travis eventually…and Lily too...I do miss RFR…Oh well Here goes nothing…._

*-*-

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yea he said they're on their way now" Ray said happily to Travis and Lily when they were safely off the air while a song played.

"Good, I'm glad this is going to be over.  It's messing up my concentration during meditation" Lily smiled at Travis, the not so average guy that turned out to be her perfect guy.  "I'm going to need to talk to Sam alone" he said to her.

"Okay, I need to talk to Robbie anyway" she said not sure of what he was going to say to her.

"We're on in 5…4…3…"

*-*-

"Why do you want to talk now?" Robbie questioned as they left Mickey's.

"Well, I miss RFR and I hate having fights with people.  I rather just forget the whole thing"

"You sure? You know, I don't want you to do this for me"

"I'm sure and I'm not" she said as they continued on towards the station.

_She can't be ready this fast, there's no way….well, she did say that she was just mad not hurt and that was like  a week ago…Maybe she's not doing it because of me maybe she is ready…But then again it wouldn't be unlike her to sacrifice her feelings for my sake…I don't know…its not like I haven't been missing them anyway.  It's still ridiculous what they did…I don't know I guess you can't fight true love, that's now excuse though but….OH FORGET IT!  Can we just forget the whole thing?! I won't my life back, my friends and my show…I have Sam now anyway…well not officially but we got something…at least I think we do…She hasn't said anything since I told her I loved her, and I really do. Even though she didn't say it back I think she feels the same…I think we can really be something special to each other…she may even be "the one" for me…_

*-*-

_Everyone is paired off but me…I don't really like anyone though…I used to like Lily but we could've never been more than friends, we've known each other for too long, we're like brother and sister…there was Veronica but that was shallow…Travis will be good to Lily I think regardless of what happened between him and Sam, he'll take care of Lily, I know he will…_

"Earth to Pronto" Lily said waving her hand in his face

"Huh? What?" Lily shook her head.

"Now that you're back from dreamland, we're talking about peer pressure, any thoughts?"

"Yea" he said sitting up and paused for a second, "why is it that when everyone around is doing something that you feel like you should be doing it too?"  Lily was shocked by the remark from the usual 'too-silly' Ray.  He said something worthwhile for a change and she was impressed, with the recent events Ray has really stepped up on air.

"Its human nature to judge yourself based on your surroundings and then attempt to adapt, whether that be in the jungle or in High School" Travis said. The show went on and ended easily and they sat in almost total silence as they waited for Sam and Robbie to arrive.

*-*-

"Sam?" Robbie almost croaked out she turned towards him as they walked to the station "What is…How do you…I mean…What are we to each other?" Robbie finally managed to get out.  Sam thought for a second.

"I don't know" she said she put her head down for a minute and then looked back up at him. "I…have a lot of feelings for you…what do you want us to be?"

_Husband and Wife sounds good…_

Robbie wiped the thought out of his head.

"I would like to be as close to you as possible" he said unsure of how she was going to respond.

"Well I think we've got the friends thing down…what's our next step then?"

"Umm" Robbie said nervously. "How about boyfriend and girlfriend?" his head was down now as if to shield himself from rejection.  Sam smiled.

"Sounds good to me" she said taking his hand.  Robbie looked up at her as to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"You sure you're ready for this?"

"Yea I am" she said squeezing his hand and Robbie smiled and they walked hand in hand for a little while.

"We're here" he said as they reached the alley way "You ready to do this?" he said as they stood in front of the door and he glanced over at her.

"Yes" she said and Robbie reached for the door.

*-*-

"Ahh! The silence is deafening, play a song would ya!" Ray said shocking both Travis and Lily out of there trances.  None of them had moved from they're places since the show went off.

"Sorry Ray" Travis said knowing he hadn't been much company for Ray or Lily and he put on a Blind Melon CD and took a seat on the big red couch.

"This waiting is killing me" Lily said impatiently.

"Yea I know…Do you know what you're going to say to Robbie?" Travis asked concerned for Lily.

"Yea, I think so" she said in a long sigh. "Do you know what you are going to say to Sam?"

"Yea, I do"

"Hey what am I supposed to do while you two guys are talking?!"  Travis laughed and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ray why don't you head home we'll tell you what happened later" Travis said.

"Yea, Yea, _I_ always have to leave" Ray said grabbing his stuff and Travis walks over to him and lays his hand on Ray's shoulder. 

"Thanks for everything Ray, the only reason they're coming is because of you.  I really appreciate that _man_" Ray let out a slight laugh at the use of his friend using the word man.

"Yea just don't start hugging me and stuff alright" Travis shakes his head and laughs as Ray heads up the stairs.  His voice could be heard greeting someone at the top stairs Travis and Lily look at each other quickly to reassure each other. 

*-*-

"Let's go" He said opening the door with one hand and holding her hand with the other.  She squeezes his hand and he turns his head to make sure she is ok. She nods her head and they walk through the door only to be greeted by Ray.

"Hey Ray"

"Hey" Sam managed to get out.

"Hey guys, look I'm going to let the 4 of you talk alone so I'm out"

"Ok" as Ray passed by him he called out "I'll call you tonight" Ray nods and continues "Oh and Ray…thanks for everything" Ray winked and left and Sam and Robbie headed down the steps.


	19. Chapter 19: Forgiveness

When they got to the bottom everyone just looked at each other.  "Hi" Robbie managed to say.

"Hi" Sam echoed

"Hi" Lily said

"Hi guys.  Thanks for coming." Travis said and Robbie and Sam just nodded "We wanted to talk to each of you separately, Lily would you mind talking to Robbie outside while I talk to Sam in here.  That is if it's ok with the two of you?" Robbie looked at Sam and she nodded and released his hand letting Robbie know she's ok.

"Ok" Robbie said and with one more glance to Sam headed up the stairs followed by Lily.

"Sit, please" Travis said as he sat on the couch and she took a seat a next to him.  "Sam, I'm really sorry about all this.  I've been selfish, not caring about how me being with Lily would make you feel.  The whole time we were together I was selfish.  I'm sorry to put you threw this, I apologize.  I should have treated you better, you deserve better.  I would like us to be friends but I don't deserve as much.  Someone as beautiful inside out as you should never go through something like this; never be treated like this.  I know you must hate me but I hope that one day you can forgive me"

*-*-

"Robbie, I know I've let you down and you probably feel like you don't know me anymore but I'm sorry.  I'm sorry for hurting Sam, I'm sorry for lying to you about what me and Travis were doing after the shows and I'm sorry for the awkward position I've put you in"

*-*-

"Travis, I forgive you"

"Really?"

"Yea"

"Thank you.  Thank you for even listening to what I have to say" Sam nodded.

"Hey, a Christian and a Buddhist couldn't work anyway" Sam said almost sadly.

*-*-

"It's ok Lily"

"Really?"

"Really"

"So, everything's ok between us now?"

"Yes" Robbie said and Lily squealed and hugged Robbie.

"I've missed my best freind" Lily said not letting go.

"I've missed you too"

*-*-

"Sam, that's not true.  It was just me, it has nothing to do with our beliefs it was just me"

"Whatever you say, Travis" Sam said blandly.  Travis looked at her for a minute and decided to let it go.

"I think Lily has something to say to you.  I'll go let her know we're finished talking"

"Ok" she said as Travis went up the stairs to get Lily.

_That wasn't so bad was it? Maybe. I'm glad not to have this rift between us anymore, I don't know how much better it really makes feel…Travis did seem really sorry for the way he treated me...If nothing else I'm doing this for Robbie…sweet and noble Robbie, gosh I sound like a cheesy line in a cheesy romance novel…we fit together so well it scares me sometimes…I don't know if I love him, well at least not like that…I am in love…_

Lily comes treading down the steps.

"Hey"

"Hey" Lily says taking Travis place on the couch.  "You know when your brother came up to school to fight Travis he called me a twofaced bitch "

"What?!" Sam said mad at Mike for using that kind of profanity and speaking to her like that.

"NO, it's ok.  I deserved it. I have been a twofaced bitch and I'm sorry"

"It's ok" Sam said shrugging her shoulders

_Man if I have to stomach  this any longer I'm going to scream!_

"You sure?"

"Yea" An awkward silence fell over the two of them.

"You ladies done talking down there?" A familiar voice called down.

"Yes" the girls replied and the Travis and Robbie practically ran down the stairs.  Robbie sat down next to Sam and put his arm around her waist and she clasped the hand that was on her side, her interlocking fingers with him, glad to have him back by her side.  Travis sat on the arm of the couch and Lily rested her elbow on his thigh.

"Sooooo, are we all cool now?" Lily said.

"Yea"

"Yea"

"Yea, I guess so" Sam said and Travis and Robbie both looked at her and Robbie cocked an eyebrow up but Lily didn't notice anything may be wrong.

"So are you two together now?" Lily said excitedly. 

"Yes, we are" Sam replied and smiled a little.

"Are you both coming back to RFR?" Lily asked.

"Definitely" Robbie said.

"Yea" Sam said and Travis looked at Sam questioningly.


	20. Chapter 20: It's All Good The E...

"Thanks for walking me home Robbie" Sam said facing Robbie on her stoop; they had been at the station for an hour talking to Travis and Lily.

"My pleasure, I love spending time with you" Sam kissed him lightly.  "Are you sure you're ok with all this?"

"I don't know…honestly I don't like holding grudges, so I'm glad I did this.  At the same time I still feel kind of bad"

"You shouldn't.  Travis is the one that screwed up" he said as he took her hands in his.

"I know but still" Robbie laced his fingers between hers.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" she shrugged her shoulders and he raised their hands so that they were parallel to his chest. "You know how much I love you? I love you so much I would give up my friends, RFR, and any and everything I hold dear to make you happy.  I love the fact that you care too much about me to ever expect or even let me do something like that." He kissed one of her hands. "I love how you think about everyone else before yourself.  I love how your hair blows in the wind covering your eyes and how you…" Robbie's sentence was cut off by Sam's kiss. She kissed him deeply resting her arms behind his neck, he held her waist, tempted to pull her closer to him but wanted to respect her body.   You see, Robbie's a Christian too.  He hadn't taken a vow of purity or anything like that, or was even that serious about it but he believed and he respected her vow.  When she pulled her lips away from him his head was spinning, he let out a long breath sounding like he was gasping for air slightly, she leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you" she whispered, her breath tickled his lips sending a tingling sensation through his lips and down to his toes..

"I love you too" Robbie smiled.

*-*-

"You didn't have to walk me home you know?" Lily said as her and Travis reached her doorstep.

"I know but I wanted to" Lily kissed him softly.

"Do you think Sam is going to still do the show? She didn't sound to sure" she said as she searched for her keys.

"Yea.  I don't think she's over what happened between us yet though"

"Well, I'm sure Robbie can help with that" They both smirked and laughed.

"Really? How" Travis said with a mockingly questioning tone in his voice as he stepped closer. "Like this?" He kissed her chest right on her collar bone.

"Nope" Lily said as Travis maintained his position.

"Well maybe like this" He kissed the middle of her neck.

"No, I don't think so" She said trying to sound confused, loving the game Travis was playing.

"Then like this" he kissed the top of her neck near her chin.

"No, that's not it"

"How about this?" he said and kissed her chin.

"Hmm, I don't think that' sit either"

"What about this?" he said and kissed her on the lips. His opened his mouth slightly and let his tongue greet hers but soon pulled away.

"Mmm, that was good but I was thinking something more like this" she leaned up against the door and pulled him against her.  She put her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him; she kissed him hard and played with the hair on the back of his neck.  Travis got into it and rubbed her back as his tongue rubbed hers.  He lowered one of his hands to her butt he squeezed it softly and reached down to her thigh and lifted her leg up and she obliged wrapping it around his waist. He pressed his hips harder against her and began grinding her lightly, that was all she needed.  "Let's go inside" Travis agreed and Lily turned around to open the door and Travis stood behind her embracing her hips against his.

"I love you" he whispered.  She opened the door and turned around.

"I love you too" and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in the house.

*-*-

"So did you guys make up?" Mike said from the kitchen to Sam as she entered the house.

"Yea"

"You happy about that?"

"Yea, I guess...I did it for Robbie mainly."

"Robbie ask you out yet?"

"Yea, today" She said a smile forming on her lips.

"It's about time!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for one ting you two have made out all over this house and he calls you like every 2 seconds!" Sam hit him lightly on the shoulder. "and because he's crazy about you and its _mad_ obvious"

"You think so?" Sam said starting to blush

"Yea.  I think he's the one for you" Sam smiles.

"I think so too"

*-*-

*Ring*

"Brennan residence, Ray Brennan speaking"

"Hey Ray, its Lily"

"Hey pretty lady. How did it go?"

"Good.  We're all friends again"

"Good. It's about time!"

"Yea, thanks for everything Ray"

"Yea I know.  What would you guys do without me?!" The two of them laughed.

The next day at school during Lunch the gang sits together at their usual table.

"Ok I think my meatloaf just moved" Robbie said and Sam jumped away from him.

"Ill!" she squealed

"They don't call it mystery meat for nothing!" Ray said before practically inhaling his serving of meat loaf.  The group just shook their hands at their friend who turned out to be the hero this week bringing friends and RFR back together.

"Here, have a Pringle" Sam said, Robbie smiled and took it.

Later that day on RFR…

"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering…What does friendship means to you?...And why is it so important?" Robbie said glad to be back and opening the show.

"It means everything to me to have friends. People to hang out with and to share this crazy ride we call life" Ray said.

"Yea, I would go insane if I didn't have anyone to talk to" Lily added.

"The rode to happiness is paved with friendship" Travis said sounding impressed with his own recent revelation.

"What about you Sktzo Stylz?" Robbie said sending the question over to his girlfriend.

"I think it's a part of everything.  Your best experiences are connected with the friends you made there or time spent with friends.  The jobs you liked the most you liked it cuz of the relationships whether it be an acquaintance type or a friendship.  In school your favorite part is the stupid stuff you did with your friends, in your family your favorite relative is the one you have the best relationship with."

"Wow" Lily said.

"Yea, Sktzo, you're laying it on pretty thick there, it must be one of your stylz" Ray said and began to laugh at his own corny joke while everyone else ignored him.

"Well, there is the ultimate friendship…marriage"

"We're too young to worry about marriage" Lily said.

"No Shady, I have to disagree with you.  I think you could find someone at anytime who you could marry, even now"

"Yea, but it's _highly_ unlikely" Ray said.

"But it's possible" Sam said smiling at Robbie.

"And it can happen" Robbie said returning her smile as he gazed into her eyes. The show went on but Robbie and Sam didn't hear anything, they were fixated on each other.  When they broke for a song, Ray and Lily balled up two pieces of paper and simultaneously threw at Sam and Robbie's heads.

"Hey!" Robbie and Sam said while Travis held back a laugh. 

"We're on in 5…4…3"

"This is RFR and now that Question Mark and Sktzo Stylz are back from la-la land" Lily said.

Everything was back the way it should be.  Our favorite crew is back together on and off the air I don't think they could ever be broken up.  Yea sure they may fight but not for long.  They're real friends, good friends and I get the feeling that these 5 will be friends forever…


	21. Chapter 21: Bonus Chapter! Freinds forev...

"Travis man! Good to see you!" Ray said embracing him.

"Good to see you too" Travis said coolly but with definite cheer in seeing his long time friend.

"You remember Stephanie right?" Ray said.

"Hi" Stephanie said with a small wave standing slightly behind Ray.

"Hi" Travis said with a nod.

"We're engaged" Ray said triumphantly.

"Since when?" Travis asked.

"Last night actually" Ray said scratching his head.

"Congratulations to the both of you" Travis said he was still a little taken back by the idea, so many people where getting married it seem like it was just yesterday they were in the basement of an abandoned warehouse broadcasting on air.

"Where's Lily? She's going to be late" Ray asked.

"She's on her way she had a radio interview this morning" Travis said.

"And you didn't go with her?"

"No, I decided to sleep in this time"

"Well I guess you can do that when you're a famous producer!" Ray said punching him in the arm playfully.  Ray loved to bring it up as much as Travis tried to play it down, fame didn't really suit him yet it wouldn't leave his side.

"Hey guys!" a voice called from the distance.  It was Lily running over. She kissed Travis lightly on the cheek and hugged Ray.

"The famous star made it!" Ray said.  Lily blushed.

"Shut up!" she said. Ray laughed.

"You remember Stephanie right?" Ray said pulling Stephanie from behind him.

"Hey! Nice to see you again." Lily said.

"Hey" she replied.

"They're engaged" Travis said nudging Lily.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily squealed. "Let me see the ring!" Stephanie shyly raised her left hand. "Oh wow! Ray that's ring is breath taking" she said in awe of the huge rock that sat on Stephanie's slender hand.

"Hey stop talking about me in front of Stephanie like that it's rude, I know you love me but she's the one for me"

"Ill Ray! Shut up!" Lily said as they all, even Stephanie laughed, out loud.

"Everyone please take your seats.  We'll be starting in a few moments" A voice said over the conversations through out the room.  

"Ray! Shouldn't you be up front already?" Lily said.

"Oh yeah! Come on Steph let's go" 

Travis and Lily hurriedly found seats as Ray took his place up front and Stephanie ran to her place.

"Hey did you wash the dishes this morning?  Sorry about the mess I left." Lily said.

"Yea, and don't worry about it....How did the interview go?"

"Good and guess what?!"

"What?"

"I'm number 9 on the charts!"

"That's great Lil, look out number one" She giggled. "Can you believe Ray's going to get married?"

"I know it's crazy!"

"Shhh! they're starting" an old lady said from behind them.

"Samantha Stanton do you take Robert McGrath to be you're husband for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do"

"And do you Robert McGrath take Samantha Stanton to be you're wife for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do"

"May we have the rings please?" a young boy came up and handed the rings to the minister. "Repeat after me" Robbie took Sam's hand "With this ring I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed"

"Samantha, repeat after me.  With this ring I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed"

"In the eyes of God our gracious father and the friends and family gathered here, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. McGrath." He paused and smiled at the couple "You may kiss you're bride" Robbie lifted her veil and smiled. He slowly leaned in and kissed her as his mom began to cry and Ray start hooting and hollering.  Robbie took her hand. "Please face the audience, I know present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Robert McGrath" The audience erupted in cheers and Travis, Ray and Lily stood up and applauded. The newlyweds walked down the aisle and waited by the door to thank all there guests for coming and receive congratulations before heading off to the reception.  Lily and Travis finally got to there friends.

"Hey!" they all practically yelled when Travis and Lily finally got there turn.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it.  Especially you Lily I know you're schedule's crazy now."

"Your out of your mind I wouldn't miss this for the world! The two of you look incredible! I love the white tux Robbie and Sam your dress is awesome!"

"Thanks, its vintage Vera Wang" She said

"Uh oh excuse me!" Lily said teasing her

"Who's Vera Wang?" Ray said the two girls just stared at him. "What?!"

"Well, congratulations" Travis said shaking Robbie's hand.

"Hey me and Stephanie are next!"

"What do you mean?" Robbie said raising an eyebrow as he always does, they almost seem to talk for him sometimes.

"O my gosh! Ray, that's great! Stephanie come here girl, let me see that ring!" Sam said.

"Wow Ray, and when did you plan on telling me?" Robbie asked.

"He asked me last night after the rehearsal dinner." Stephanie answered.

"Yea and you thought she wouldn't say yes!" Ray said.

"We better get going we're holding up the line" Travis said. "We'll see you at the reception"

Robbie and Sam after greeting all their guests got in the limo only to be whisked away to the reception.

"Ray and Stephanie, You and I, Travis and Lily have to be next"

"Yea right, Travis is not the marrying type.  Plus they already live together what's the point?"

"I don't know maybe he will."

"Doubt it. Forget that for now, come here Mr. McGrath"

"As you wish Mrs. McGrath" he said and leaned in and kissed her.

"And now" the DJ announced, "May I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. McGrath!" Robbie and Sam entered the room and everyone cheered once again. "Will every one please clear the dance floor so they can have there first dance"  Robbie and Sam took there place in the middle of the dance floor he put his arm around her waist holding her close and took her hand and kissed it while she place her other hand on his shoulder.

"I love you, Mrs. McGrath"

"I love you too, Mr. McGrath"

_They said that we couldn't make it together/  and they said that we couldn't stand stormy weather/  but I know that your are my angel from up above/  I don't care what people say/  I don't care what they do/  I'm gonna always be with you/ cause what God has joined together/ let no man tear it apart/ _

_I'm in love with you/ you're in love with me/ and we know this love was meant to be/ I'm in love with you/ cause what God has joined together/ let no man tear it apart/_

_Could this be that our dreams have become reality/ for the rest of my life baby I'll be your wife/ and you'll be with me/ gonna love you, gonna hold you/ until the end of time/ I'm gonna make you my wife/ cause what God has joined together/ let no man tear it apart/ _

_I'm in love with you/ you're in love with me/ and we know this love was meant to be/ I'm in love with you/ cause what God has joined together/ let no man tear it apart/_

**"The Wedding Song" by Damita featuring Deitrick Haddon**

**_Wondering where Ray is in all this?  I mean before this bonus Chapter….Well check out "The Way I Feel…." As Ray tries to figure things out and tries some new things._**


End file.
